Lost and Found
by Fiction3000
Summary: After getting in trouble at school, Pamplemoose feels the best way for Vana and Eric to get along is through a one week marriage! Using a new copy of the Ga-Ga Goggles, Eric manages to get Vana under his wing again. But their relationship takes a turn for the worst when Vana becomes abusive. What's more, Eric may have finally found Maxum Man! But who was really behind his absence?
1. Comeback of the GaGa Goggles

_Hey, it's Eric here. WOW! NEAT! I'm the narrator of my own story! Well... this is a story about me.. and my hero, Maxum Man. Well... so it was before he went missing. Anyway, it was a typical morning for me at the Sidekick Academy. And what more typical than being chased by Vana... but not because she liked me, that's for certain._

"Come here, you!," shouted Vana as I ran from her. And I kept running. I knew if she caught me, I was done for! Though my legs were growing tired, and my body becoming light as a feather, I had no choice but to run just to protect my skin! But then, I saw an opening: Trevor's locker. If I were lucky enough, I could quickly hop in and lock myself inside.

"You'll never catch me!," I shouted, quickly running out of breath as I hopped into the locker. I closed the door behind me and locked myself inside. Vana stood outside, with her hands on her hips, as she yelled, "ERIC! Come out of there NOW so I can pummel you!"

Vana was then approached by Trevor. "Hey Vana, what's up?," he asked.

"Eric owes me for those stupid gaga goggles, THAT'S what's up, stupid!," she shouted.

"Hey, I know I'm stupid! I don't need you to remind me! I'll forget anyway!"

Kitty then approached the two. "Hey, guys. What's up?," she asked.

Vana rolled up her fists. "Eric is in need of a pummeling and he won't come out of Trevor's stupid, dirty as a pig farm, locker!"

Kitty gasped. "You wanna hit Eric? Poor Eric?," and went wild as she jumped Vana, attacking her like a wild animal.

"OW! Quit it!," Vana shouted as she kicked Kitty off, only to send her flying into a student in the hall. "OW!," cried the student. Kitty regained her balance, wiping her face and jumped at Vana with a flying kick, sending her into a wall. Vana then growled, picking up a trash can and charged at Kitty with it, only to shove it over her head and punch her in the gut. She then started to pummel Kitty's gut, only for Kitty to remove the trash can, regain composure, and slap a tooth out of Vana's mouth.

"WOOOH, CAT FIGHT!," cheered Trevor as he randomly pulled out a chair, a popcorn helmut, and had a front row seat. Trevor wasn't the only one getting excited over all this. Many students from around the hall began to surround Kitty and Vana in a circle, watching the two duke it out. But I felt so terrible about all this. The fight between Kitty and Vana evolved around me. Vana was fighting because she wanted to get Kitty out of the way to hurt me, and Kitty fought to protect me from Vana! While I puzzled on what would be the best thing for me to do, I heard the shout of a loud voice that said, "ENOUGH!"

It was then I realized I knew that voice from anywhere. It was none other than... Professor Pamplemoose.

Kitty and Vana immediately stopped fighting once they noticed. "What is the meaning of this?," asked Pamplemoose as he approached them on his hover chair.

Vana and Kitty began pointing fingers at one another, both accusing the opposite of having started the fight.

"SILENCE!," shouted Pamplemoose. "I will see you and Kitty after class!"

"Yes, Professor," said Vana and Kitty as they looked down in sadness.

"Good...," said a stern Pamplemoose. "The rest of you, back to class!," he commanded to the other students. "You too, Troublemeyer!"

"Can I at least keep my popcorn?," asked Trevor before Pamplemoose confiscated his bowl. "HEY!," yelled an angry Trevor.

I felt so bad... what was happening to Kitty and Vana was all my fault. Just then, I heard a knock on my locker door. But before I could try and open it, a disappointed Pamplemoose opened it for me.

"You're in trouble, too!," he shouted, touching my nose.

Pamplemoose decided he would see me, Kitty, and Vana after school. Strangely enough, for once, Trevor was the only one that day _not _in trouble. The three of us sat before him at his desk in the classroom.

"I hope you three realize violence in the Sidekick Academy-unless authorized-is strictly prohibited!," he said, angrily.

"But it wasn't our fault!," said Kitty. "Vana's the one who started it!"

"I most certainly did not," said Vana, folding her arms. "It was that nerd-wad, Eric!" Vana then came close to my face. "I TOLD you not to come to school today!"

"But I had to!," I said. "I mean, why would I stay home for no reason? Just so I could have make-up homework to do the next day? I think not!"

Vana rolled up her fists. "Listen, boy, you do what I SAY!"

Pamplemoose puzzled his chin, formulating an idea. "I see what the problem is here...," he said.

"You do?," Vana and I asked.

"You two are obviously mortal enemies. You can't really find a way to get along with one another. That's what got you into this mess," said Pamplemoose. "So I am giving you two a special homework assignment: marriage for one whole week!"

"MARRIAGE?," Vana and I shouted in surprise.

"MARRIAGE?," shouted Kitty in surprise. "ABSOLUTELY NOT! NO WAY! Why not marry Eric and I?"

"What?," I asked, curiously.

"What?," asked Kitty in the same curiosity, looking away from me.

"Why yes!," said Pamplemoose. "It is all too clear to see the only way you and Vana can get along-AND NEVER ALMOST DESTROY MY SCHOOL AGAIN-is to get to know each other a little better."

"But Pamplemoose, Vana hates me!," I pleaded.

"And I'd rather get married to one of Trevor's toenail clippings before I'd marry this loser!," pled Vana.

"And I'd rather Eric and I to be married before he married Vana," said Kitty.

"What?," I asked her again.

"What?," she replied, looking around the room, apparently clueless to my question.

"Regardless, get to this assignment, pronto!," commanded Pamplemoose. "Or else, I'll give you goosebumps an F for the entire quarter!"

I definitely didn't want an F on my report card for the entire quarter. Because after all, what would Maxum Brain do? Laugh at me until I was in my 40s! And speaking of that certain computer, it was time to pay him a visit.

When I got home from school, I wasted no time heading to the Maxum Mansion's security system: Maxum Brain, himself! I knew Vana would never be a good wife to me if we were to be married-because she hated my guts! So I asked Maxum Brain the most logical question I could think of:

"Can I borrow Maxum Man's alternate time machine?"

"No!," said Maxum Brain.

"WHAT?," I said in shock. "Why not?"

Maxum Brain sighed. "Because that time machine is only for Maxum Man's use! He gave me strict orders before his disappearance to protect it. So you cannot use it, Eric."

I winked to Brain. "But I'm his sidekick."

"When Maxum Man said no one, he meant no one! I don't know why he gave me such an order. But whatever the reason, that machine is off limits to you and everyone else but him!"

"Brain, you don't understand! I have to go back in time to retrieve the Ga-Ga Goggles when they were still in tact! It's the only way I can bring them back here to use on Vana... SO SHE WON'T PUMMEL ME 24/7 WHILE WE'RE IN A RELATIONSHIP!"

Maxum Brain sighed again and said, "Fine... Just realize the last time you used the Ga-Ga Goggles, things ended bad between you and Vana. What's more, as I said before, Maxum Man gave me-in his own words-'strict orders' to keep that alternate time machine off limits. But technically I am your guardian for now.. meaning I have to ensure you're always protected. If I were to stop you from finding a way to keep yourself away from an abusive relationship, I would be just as wrong as any other supervillain." Brain grew a stern expression, "Just remember... I do this because I care about you... not because Maxum Man didn't tell me to protect that machine."

I watched him with the same stern expression. "Alright then...," and pounded my fist to my palm. "I have to do this!"

Just then, Maxum Brain's eyes widened. "Wait... maybe we don't need the time machine!"

I looked to him curiously.

"There is a special feature I have, Eric. You don't have to go back to the past to retrieve the goggles." Brain smiled and continued, "I can bring a copy of the goggles to you!"

I was shocked to say the least. "SERIOUSLY?," I asked.

"Just tell me the date of a night before you used the goggles at school on Vana, and I'll be able to retrieve a copy of them from the past."

"Just curious, Brain...," I said, "Why can't you just retrieve the original goggles?"

"Isn't it obvious? If I were to retrieve the original goggles, the past Eric would have no way of using them on the past Vana, which could alter the present."

"I actually wished I hadn't used them to begin with... their the reason Vana hates me to begin with."

"Vana has always hated you, Eric," said Brain. "Now, can you remember a date before the day the goggles were destroyed?"

I puzzled. "Hmmm... try September 20, 3024."

"9-20-3024 it is!," said Brain before his face became a screen, showing the goggles still kept safe in their prism. Apparently, this was the day before I would even think of using them on Vana, considering no one was around them in the room.

"Neat!," I said.

"And now, I shall duplicate them," said Brain as the Ga-Ga Goggles soon appeared before me. "Wow...!," I said. "They're just like I remember!"

"And just as efficient!," said Brain. "But because they are duplicates-," but I unknowingly interrupted him with, "I'm gonna go try these on Vana, immediately!"

Brain pleaded, "But wait, Eric!," but before he could continue, I had already left the room. I guess I should've stayed around to here what he had to say... but I was just way too excited about these goggles! It wasn't long before I made it to Vana's house, ringing her doorbell and waiting for someone to answer. Vana's mom, Mrs. Glama, came to the door and greeted me.

"Ah, hello, Eric...," she said, playing a string on her guitar. In my opinion, Vana's mom was a hippie of some sort. But I would never tell her that to her face. Mrs. Glama quickly noticed my goggles and said, "Cool goggles, Eric. Those things are far out..."

I didn't want to accidently infect Vana's mom with the Ga-Ga Goggles spell, so I quickly stepped past her, avoiding eye-contact with her at all cost. "Is Vana home?," I asked.

"Yes, Eric," she said. "Vana is in her room."

"Neat!," I exclaimed. "Can I see her?"

"Most definitely.. she's was talking about you when she got home today. She says you two have some 'odd assignment' to complete for one week," said Mrs. Glama, obviously referring to the marriage assignment Vana and I were to complete.

"I'll get right on it!," I said. I then heard a moan from within the house, but had no idea where it came from. How strange... anyway, I started walking down the very long hall to Vana's room, filled with pictures of herself all over the walls. Apparently, they were photos of Vana from each year we had picture day at school. In my opinion, she looked really cute in her third grade photo. Especially with that ribbon in her hair.

When I finally made it through the hall, I knocked on her door.

"Come in...," said a disgruntled voice from within the room. I opened the door to find Vana with her back turned, sitting on her bed with her arms folded. A mirror before her in the room revealed her disgusted facial expression. "Oh... Eric," said Vana, rolling her eyes. Her eyes then widened as she said, "Wait.. those goggles!"

"Smile...," I said as my lens became swirly, sending her into a trance. It wasn't long before Vana was under the spell of the Ga-Ga Goggles... again.


	2. Dodgeball Prize

By nightfall, Vana and I were in her room, playing charades. To my surprise, she didn't seem as crazy about me as before when I used the Ga-Ga Goggles. But that was a good thing, because she didn't really give me much space. I guess because these goggles were a duplicate of the original ones, their effect wouldn't be as strong on Vana. But that was good because this time Vana gave me both space and affection! What more could I want?

"Okay, here goes my next impression...," said Vana, as she held her arms to their hips, flapped them like wings, and made a "tweet" sound, repeatedly.

"Um... bird!," I said.

"WOW, nice one, Eric!," said Vana before giggling. "Okay, your turn."

I didn't really know what to impersonate.. but then I got a neat idea! I grew a grumpy expression, a strict attitude, and said in a German accent, "Ms. Glama! When are those assignments going to get done? Hmmm?," I said.

Vana laughed, clapping her hands. "Very funny, Pamplemoose!," she said, knowing that's who I imitated.

"We seem to have so much fun together, don't we?," I asked her.

With a nod and a smile, she replied, "Totally!"

I then looked around her room, noticing all the pictures she had of herself. Unlike the ones I found in the hall, these were different. They weren't school photos, but photos Vana took of herself in a swimsuit, a fox costume, and even her Halloween costume aside of Kitty. Though this screamed "Narcissist!," I didn't mind. I mean who could blame Vana for loving herself so much when she was the most adorable-and hottest-girl in the world? At least that's what I thought. "I really like your photos Vana," I said.

Vana giggled. "I know, right?," she said before pointing to one of the pictures. "Oh, I thought that one was the best!"

I turned my head to a photo of her flying with Maxum Man. I was pretty shocked to be truthful. I never knew Vana and Maxum Man ever met before. "WOW!," I exclaimed. "You and Maxum Man!"

Vana nodded. "Yup! That was the day he took me around town on his back."

Just then, a thought came across me. "Oh, by the way! When I came in earlier, I heard some weird moan come from around here."

"You mean in the house?," she asked curiously.

"Yeah," I replied. "It sounded like a person or something..."

"Oh that!," she said. "That was just one of those annoying, moaning kitchen rats we have running around the house."

"Really?," I asked, confused. "I didn't know rats could moan and sound like people."

"The ones we have do. They stay in the walls and never come out... probably cause they know it's safer to stay hidden than come out where mom could see 'em."

"You're mom seems pretty nice," I said.

"Yeah, she's always like that. She's against competitiveness and war like.. all the time!," said Vana with a giggle.

I giggled too, just to show I was in her same mood. "Seriously?," I asked, pretending not to know, but had to so we could keep a conversation going.

Vana laughed softly and said, "Yeah. You saw her at Family Fun Day, right? You know, when she was all 'Let's make war, not peace'," said Vana, using finger signs. She laughed and continued, "So what about your guardian..?" She grew a shy expression. "I know you don't have a dad.. or mom..."

I looked down sadly. "Yeah.. that's why I was in an orphanage. But of course, as you know, Maxum Man adopted me as his sidekick."

"Uh... yeah," said Vana with an annoyed expression. She then grew a smile again and continued, "So... and this is pretty random, but... what's your favorite color?" She giggled and pulled her shirt. "Mine's pink, as you can see."

"I have two favorite colors: Orange and green."

"Nice blend!," said Vana. And on a side note, I was totally stoked when she gave me a compliment for once!

Later that night, at twelve o'clock, Vana and I were asleep in her bed. Though I was asleep, I was wide awake to knowing she had cuddled herself nice and close to me. No dream I had that night would be better than the reality I would awake to: Vana and I would finally live in perfect harmony.

...

The following morning, Vana and I awoke to a very hefty breakfast her mom made. With a table full of pancakes, sausage, hash browns, scrambled eggs, and all the orange juice we could drink, Vana and I would partake of our very first romantic meal. Her mom was even nice enough to light candles at the table for us. I sat at one side of the table, while Vana sat at the other, as we both faced each other while eating.

"Gee, Vana!," I said while chewing some eggs, "This breakfast your mom made for us sure is delicious!" I then swallowed.

Vana giggled. "You're so cute when you eat." To that, I blushed.

"More orange juice?," asked Mrs. Glama as she poured more into the giant class before us.

"Yes, Mrs. Glama," I said.

"Sure thing, mom!," said Vana as she quickly ate one of her pancakes.

Since Vana gave me a compliment, it was only polite of me to give her one in return. "You're amazing, Vana!," I said. "I've never seen a girl able to chug down a whole pancake in one bite!"

Vana blushed shyly and giggled. "Thanks, Eric."

I smiled in return. I then looked at a clock on the wall behind her, shaped in her face, reading the time of thirty minutes to eight a.m. "Well, I guess it's time to go see Pamplemoose," I said.

"Great...," said Vana, annoyed.

"You kids have fun at school. I'll take care of the dishes," said Mrs. Glama.

"Thanks, Mrs. Glama!," I said. Vana and I then left for school.

When we arrived, Kitty was the first to greet us in the hall... if you call anger a greeting.

"Hello... Eric... Vana...," she said in disgust before walking off.

"Sometimes, I just don't understand Kitty..," I said.

Trevor then greeted us. "Hey, bros!," he exclaimed.

"Trevor!," I said.

"What's up?," said Vana.

"Eh.. nothing much. Just wondering if you two are sick of each other yet," he said, obviously in belief Vana was still the Vana he knew.

Vana giggled and replied, "You're so funny, Trevor!"

"Excuse us for a moment, Vana," I said.

"Sure thing," she said.

I then took Trevor aside and spoke to him, away from Vana. "Remember these?," I asked him as I pointed to the goggles on my face.

"Hmmm...," puzzled Trevor before saying, "Nope! Never seen 'em before."

"The Ga-Ga Goggles, Trevor!," I replied, annoyed.

"Oh yeah! Those things-but wait, weren't they destroyed?," he asked.

"Yeah.. but Maxum Brain had a feature he could use that makes copies of items from the past. So that's how I got these before they were destroyed in the past."

"Dude.. I may not be very smart, but didn't you learn your lesson the first time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Those things got Vana to hate you-,"

I interrupted, "Only because we destroyed them! And the reason I wanted them gone was because Vana was getting annoying! But now, because these are duplicates and not the original, their effect on Vana isn't as powerful. See? She now gives me my space, but still loves me in the process! It's a win-win, Trev!"

"...Yeah...," he said, blankly. "Well, just remember that the overall just of making a person like you can only lead to trouble, even if it is seeming like a good thing." Trevor then walked off.

Strangely, for once, he sounded smart about something. But I wasn't going to listen. Making the mistake of destroying the goggles before is what got Vana to hate me in the first place! This time, the good Vana was here to stay, no matter what anyone said. I mean sure, Trevor had a point. But after all the time of Vana being mean to me, I was ready for a breakthrough.

Later that day in class, Pamplemoose seemed pretty surprise at the sudden bond between me and Vana. "Oooooh, how cute!," he said, noticing Vana and I sitting aside one another. "After your first night, you two are already learning to like each other better."

"Oh joy...," said Kitty, unimpressed.

"Why, whatever do you mean? I can't recall a time where I didn't like Eric," said Vana to Pamplemoose.

"Uh.. yeah..," I said with a nervous chuckle.

Pamplemoose then took out a basketball, holding it in his palm. "Today, our assignment starts off with a game of dodgeball! Everyone, meet me in the gym!"

...

Fifteen minutes later, the whole class was in the gym. Pamplemoose gave us each ten balls made of pure steel! Even so much as one of mine were pretty heavy to hold. But Vana could easily hold all of hers, and even lift them as weights, stacked on one another! Of course, this was because she was stronger than me.

"You okay, Eric?," she asked, noticing one of my steel balls had my hands pinned to the floor.

I chuckled. "I'm fine...,"

"Here's how it's going to work, everyone," said Pamplemoose, giving the rules. "There will be duos in this game. And every member of said duo will have at least ten balls of their own. Their job is to hit someone, or both players, of the opposing duo with their ball. But the duo that manages to hit the most members of every duo will win...," said Pamplemoose before taking out a mini-golden statue of Maxum Man, continuing, "this! A pure golden statue of Splittsboro's maxum superhero, Maxum Man!"

Everyone awed with amazement upon its structure, including me and Vana! It seemed as though she and I weren't the only ones who would want it so badly.

Kitty sighed before saying to Trevor, "I wish Eric and I were a duo."

"It's cool, Kitty," said Trevor. "I guess it's you and me on this one."

"And...," said Pamplemoose, before blowing his whistle, "GO!"

The students began throwing their balls, hitting many other players. Without hesitation, Vana immediately went running with her ball, but I was unable to go anywhere... because I couldn't even carry mine!

"Come on, Eric! Put some steak into it!," coached Pamplemoose. But I couldn't go anywhere. And the only one who could in my duo was Vana, who seemed to be doing just fine on her own. I would have preferred her to give me a hand, but maybe she planned to win for the both of us! And Vana seemed to be doing just fine on her own. She was knocking out players with steel balls, left and right. It was incredible! Trevor and Kitty were doing.. partially just as good.

"TREVOR, STOP EATING THE BALLS!," shouted Kitty.

"I can't!," said Trevor with his mouth full. "They're so tasty!"

"HI-YAH!," screamed Vana as she threw a steel ball at Trevor, knocking him down.

"Trevor!," panicked Kitty before getting knocked out by one of Vana's balls, too.

Pamplemoose then blew his whistle and held up Vana's hand. "We have a winning duo: Vana and Eric!" He then took out the Maxum Man trophy, handing it to her. "And here's your prize!"

"Wow... lovely...," said Vana, rubbing the trophy with puppy dog eyes.

I was the only one cheering for us, not only because the others were sore about losing.. but also because getting pummeled by steel balls can render you pretty bummed for awhile.

"Thanks for making us lose, Trevor...," said an annoyed Kitty.

"Hey! You try holding a juicy steel ball and see if you don't eat it!," Trevor complained. She then punched his head, sending him into a trance. "Rainbows are brown, doggies are colorful," he said, obviously making no sense in his words.

...

After school, Vana and I were on our way back to her home.

"Great job, Vana! You totally nailed today's game!," I said.

"Yeah. I'm totally putting this thing in my room as a monument!," she said.

I wanted to stop by the Maxum Mansion to let Brain know I'd be gone for the rest of the week, at least until the assignment was over.

"Hey, Vana. I'm gonna stop by the mansion real quick to give Brain a message," I said.

"Sure thing, Eric," she said with a smile before holding my hand. "I'll wait for you."

"Thanks!," I replied.

Ten minutes later, I was in the security system room with Maxum Brain.

"Hey, Brain," I said. "Just dropped by to tell you that I'm gonna be gone until next Monday. I've gotta stay at Vana's for the rest of the week to complete our assignment."

"Alright then," said Brain. "Just keep in mind, you'll need to dispose of the goggles after ten days have passed, otherwise their effects on Vana could become permanent."

"Really...?," I asked.

"But of course. That is why-,"

"AWESOME!," I interrupted.

"What?," he exclaimed.

"Brain, don't you see? If I can get Vana to like me forever, why pass up the opportunity? I'm keeping these goggles on until Monday. That should ensure the effects will become permanent!"

"Eric, no!," said Brain, angrily. "It's wrong to keep someone under your power forever! You wouldn't want someone to do that to you!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, come on! You're a computer, you're not supposed to have morals!"

"I am still a computer with a conscience! And I know right from wrong! What would Maxum Man think if he knew you were doing this?"

"He's not here."

"And that's your excuse for getting away with this-,"

"Look, Brain..," I interrupted again, "I don't have time to argue with you. Vana's waiting for me outside..." I then jumped out of my seat and headed for the exit. "I've gotta go."

"Fine..," said a displeased Brain. "But before you go, one thing I tried to tell you yesterday about the duplicated goggles was-," but before he could finish, the door closed behind me. "Eric, wait!," Brain pleaded, but realized I was already long gone. He sighed and said, "Nevermind..."

By four o'clock, Vana and I made it back to her mansion. We were in her room, watching a Maxum Man Sidekick Lesson video on the TV. Maxum Man was in a baseball outfit, aside of Golly Gee Kid, who was a pitcher.

_"So...," he said, "you wanna play hardball, huh?" He then threw his softball at the screen, causing it to crack._

"I love these Maxum Man Sidekick Lesson videos!," I exclaimed.

"I know, right?," replied Vana.

I looked to the shelf in her room, seeing the Maxum Man trophy aside of many others she won in the past. "Sweet! Looks like that Maxum Man trophy isn't the only prize you've won before!," I said, complimenting her.

"Eh... you could say I'm an overachiever," she said with a smile, shrugging her arms.

But aside from all that, I was beginning to notice just how much fun Vana and I were always having together. Thanks to the effect of the duplicated Ga-Ga Goggles, they made her loving yet a person who could give me my space. What's more, unlike the original goggles, they didn't make her obsessed. All in all, it was these little facts that created the perfect Vana just for me! I couldn't leave her in a week... I now felt I would spend the rest of my life with her and be proud of it!

"You know, Eric...," she said.

"Hm..?," I asked.

She looked down sadly. "I don't wanna leave you... I wanna stay with you."

Apparently she was thinking just like me. I scratched the back of my head, a bit shyly, and replied, "Me neither. I mean... this relationship between us... it's just.. so amazing, y'know?"

"I know.. we have so much fun together." She smiled, "You're a really sweet guy, Eric," and sat her palm on my hand. I just loved it when she did that. It made me feel so... happy inside.

I smiled and said, "Yeah... we do."

And so, I made up my mind. I wasn't going to break-up with Vana. And by keeping these goggles on until Monday, she would be mine forever.


	3. Things Don't Always Go as Planned

It was Sunday night. Just two minutes from midnight to be precise, which would lead to Monday morning. I knew keeping the goggles on past twelve a.m. would make their effects on Vana permanent, courtesy of Brain's information, so that's just what I planned to do! Vana was asleep and aside of me in her bed, tucked beneath the covers and her arms caressed around my chest. And let's face it.. it felt so good! I watched the clock on her wall in the room, shaped in her face-total narcissist but how could you blame her?-waiting for twelve a.m. to strike. It was eleven fifty-eight, only two minutes away from the time, but waiting seemed like an eternity. I almost fell asleep, but not before realizing I had finally done it. I managed to stay awake just long enough to watch twelve a.m. come to pass, both hands on the twelve, realizing my mission was accomplished. Now Vana's spell would become permanent, just as I planned. With that, I rewarded myself with a good night's rest.

...

The following morning, I awoke to what was beautiful, bright sunshine, gleaming through Vana's window. I turned my head to the side, only to find Vana may have already awoken. I then looked at her wall clock, seeing the time was six thirty a.m. From what I gathered, Vana was just coming out of the shower, as I heard the sudden stop of running water in her bathroom. Next, I saw her bathroom door open, and a Vana in her bathrobe just walking out, with hot water's steam breezing from the inside.

"Good morning, Eric," she said to me with a flirtatious look, batting her eyes. At that moment, to me, the girl seemed like one smokin' hot mama! Furthermore, judging by her smile to me, I could tell she was still under the affect of the duplicate goggles. In order to see if their effects were now permanent, destroying them would be a risk I'd have to take.

"Vana?," I asked. "Could you do me a favor?"

She walked to me, touched her hand to my cheek and said, still in a flirtatious tone, "Anything for you, hunny..."

I couldn't help but blush. "Um... do you think you could get these glasses off my face?" Normally you would expect goggles to come off by the pull of a hand, but the Ga-Ga Goggles, I knew cloned or not, would take some serious horsepower to remove.

"Sure thing, Eric..," she said, clenching her fist and punching the goggles on my face. With that, they immediately shattered to pieces in her bed. As I covered my face, hoping the old Vana would not return to pummel me for all this, I awaited to see if she would change... but then, I opened one eye, seeing a charmed Vana still smiling at me with a romantic smile. It all became clear to me now. The goggles effect had permanently changed Vana.. which was super cool!

"Thanks, Vana! Oh, um.. sorry about all these broken pieces of my goggles on your bed. I'll clean it up-," but before I could finish, she held my hand and said, "No, it's cool! I'll do it."

I paused.. then, with a pleased smile, "Thanks," I said.

"Hey, anytime...," she said with a wink. Vana then quickly got to work with cleaning up the remains of my goggles.

As for me, I headed for her bathroom to take my shower so I could get ready for school that morning. I knew she and I would meet Pamplemoose, only for him to say our marriage was over, and we no longer had to stay together. But I had better plans...

"WOW, you two REALLY want to stay together?," he exclaimed when I told him this in class, much to the surprise of everyone else as well.

"Yup!," said Vana, very pleased. "Turns out Eric and I have really grown to like each other!"

"And no one beats Vana at being a true friend," I said, holding her hand. We both smiled to each other.

"Well... have it your way," said Pamplemoose. "I'm just so shocked to see you two are FINALLY getting along!"

"It's those stupid goggles..," said Kitty to Trevor, in a low tone no one else but him could hear.

"But.. their not on his face anymore," Trevor replied.

"Then why the heck is Vana still crushing on Eric?," exclaimed Kitty, accidently going above a whisper, much to Trevor quickly giving her a shush.

"You don't think Vana really likes Eric by now, do you?," he asked.

"Not sure...," she replied with suspicion. "But, whatever the reason, we HAVE to stop this relationship!"

Later that day, at lunch, Vana and I sat at a table to ourselves. Today's special was plasma pudding. And though it was a desert, more so than a lunch, it was pretty filling to say the least.

"So tell me more about you and Maxum Man...," said Vana to me, before taking in a scoop of her pudding. "I mean.. you didn't really get to know him."

I sighed. "Not at all.. which is kinda a downer. I mean... I only knew him for a short time before his disappearance. I was pretty young back when he'd take me flying with him. Obviously he did the same for you when you were around my age: six. He seemed pretty old in your photo. And facts would have it he's way older than Golly Gee Kid. I mean.. the guy was just a kid back in his Sidekick Lesson videos, and today's he's in his seventies! So let's do the math.. if Golly Gee Kid were at least twelve years old back in those videos...,"

"Then Maxum Man must've already been in his thirties!," Vana concluded.

"Yeah! So since Golly Gee is in his seventies today, then Maxum Man should at least be in his early hundreds! You know... in a way.. he's kinda like my father."

"Yeah... since he adopted you and all."

"Mhm.. and.. I really miss him, though I was too young to know him. I sure hope he comes back one day..."

Vana had a sad expression.. then looked down and said, "Me too..."

Just then, Kitty and Trevor walked to our table, holding their plasma pudding.

"Well, if it isn't the new couple..," said Kitty, rolling her eyes in disgust.

"I guess since their marriage is over, their just.. boyfriend and girlfriend now," said Trevor.

"Wow, Trevor, you sounded smart for once!," said Kitty in shock.

"I did? OH NO! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?," panicked Trevor.

I sighed, annoyed, and said, "Do you mind? Vana and I need some space here..."

"Dude.. we're your friends!," said Trevor.

"Yeah! We always sit with you and Vana!," Kitty concluded.

"Well, things are different now," I replied.

"Couples do need their space...," said Vana, placing her hands on her hips, with a stuck-up expression.

"First off, Eric's mine, not yours. And second-,"

"What?," I interrupted, confused by Kitty's statement.

"What?," she asked, looking back and forward, just as confused. "Anyway, as I was saying..," she continued, "secondly, you don't control who sits anywhere. The lunchroom tables are for everyone."

"Yeah, everyone who's not in a relationship," said Vana, getting annoyed.

Kitty grew an annoyed look of her own. "Fine.. can we at least sit at the table then, if not too close to you all?"

With that, Vana, now holding a mad expression, sat her leg on the table's bench, making it impossible for anyone to sit on that side of her. Most likely though, she was trying to signal the _entire _table was off-limits to Kitty and Trevor.

"Eric, you're not really going to let her treat us like this, are you?," spat Kitty. And though I knew she had a point, I also knew how much I appreciated being alone with Vana.

"Hmmm... let me think," I said, puzzling my chin with puckered lips. "No!," I concluded.

"You tell em', Eric!," said Vana, giving me a high five. But Kitty and Trevor were now both displeased, and maybe even hurt by our actions. I could definitely assume this when Kitty said, "Fine!," throwing her pudding at my head and continuing, "Keep your table!" Then walked off, concluding, "Jerks.."

"I'm with Kitty on this one...," said Trevor as he followed her.

"The nerve of some people...," I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell me about it...," said Vana, annoyed. She then smiled, picked up a scoop of plasma pudding with her spoon and said, "Wanna have some of mine?"

I smiled, picked up a scoop of mine and replied, "Only if you can have some of mine."

Vana blushed, which I found to be really cute. "Awww... you're so sweet." And with that, she gave me a kiss on the cheek, making hearts bubble from my head as I felt the boiling of love flow through my veins.

"Now open wide...," she said, holding her spoon of pudding to my mouth. I giggled and ate some, only to hold my spoon to her mouth this time.

"Now you open wide...," I said, bearing the same friendly smile. She giggled and ate some of it, licking the green plasma from around her lips. "Eric, you're the sweetest guy. Oh my gosh, I don't know how to say it... hehe," she said.

"The sweetest guy with the sweetest girl. What could be better?," I replied, sweetly.

Though Kitty and Trevor left, yet another menace soon approached our table: Allan Amazing!

"So... Eric... Vana...," said Allan, seemingly annoyed.

"Allan...?," replied Vana, annoyed and with a raised eyebrow.

"Dude, what do you want?," I asked, also annoyed. But could you really blame us? It was Allan Amazing for goodness sake!

"I just dropped by to say congratulations on the new couple! I see you two have finally decided to become friends, ey?," he said, slyly.

"Hey, Allan. Do me a favor and jump in a hole, would you?," I said, raising my eyebrow.

Allan chuckled. "Good one, sidekick!," he said. "But Allan Amazing is here to stay.."

"Allan, if you were a cockroach, I'd squash you by now," said Vana.

Allan puzzled. "Hmmm... in addition to being nice to Eric, you're acting quite rude towards me. What's gotten into you?"

"Allan, get lost!," spat Vana.

"Yeah, what she said," I spat as well.

"Fine..," he said, rolling his eyes. "But when you're feeling better...," Allan then reached into his pocket, taking out a small strand of paper, handing it to Vana and continued, "here's my number."

Vana remained calm for a second... then stuffed the paper in her mouth, chewed it, and swallowed.

Allan's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. "Woman, are you out of your MIND?," he spat.

"Buzz off, Al," I said.

"Yeah, beat it, creep!," spat Vana, again. Allan walked off, carrying folded fists, grinding his teeth, and stumping his feet.

"Man, is Allan annoying or what?," I asked, rhetorically.

"Tell me about it...," replied an annoyed Vana. Her eyes then widened as she said, "OH! Dude, did you hear about that new Maxum Man movie coming out next week?"

"Seriously?," I said, surprised.

"Yeah! It's gonna be some guy in the film playing as Maxum Man, but he totally knows how to portray Maxum Man to a T! As for the guy they'll have playing as Master XOX, I highly doubt he was right for the character... but I think it'll be really awesome!"

One thing about this new Vana was because she wasn't in to herself so much anymore, I could see the second personality to her: her obsession for Maxum Man, just like mine! And as for a way of Vana and I spending some quality time together, I felt her idea of us going to the movies would be our best bet! So I said...

"Sweet! So I take it this premieres next Friday?"

She nodded. "I think it'll be promising. Besides, it gives us some kind of a date to go on, right? I say we do it!," said a happy Vana.

"Well, alright then! Meet you next Friday!," I said.

And so, next Friday came. Vana and I stood in line, waiting to submit our tickets to watch the movie. There were at least twenty people in front of us, and Vana and I were the last ones in line. Finally, when we made it up front, having only one person remaining before us, I could feel the vibration of excitement running through my veins. Apparently, so could Vana, as she too was very excited.

The person in front of us made their way in as the ticket boot guy shouted, "Next!"

Vana and I quickly walked up front. I held our tickets. "Two seats, please!," I said, very excited.

The ticket boot guy then took our tickets. After observing them, he said, "Sorry, your tickets are expired..."

"WHAT?," Vana and I exclaimed, very shocked.

"But how? We ordered them online just two weeks ago!," Vana exclaimed.

"Yeah. but recently, this week, we had the tickets renewed. The ones from the week prior to that were eventually revoked. We felt they weren't pretty in the color yellow, so we re-designed them in the color blue. And these tickets are yellow, so... sorry, kids." And with that, the ticket boot guy closed his window to us.

"Oh, come on!," spat Vana.

I sighed. "Well.. so much for what could've been one of the best nights of our lives..."

Vana slowly looked to me, already displeased and said, "Mhm.. yup... so much for that...," then turned away. "So much for trusting you..."

My eyes slowly widened as I looked to her, confused. Then I remembered I was the one who ordered our tickets, making it my responsibility to be aware of any changes or procedures.

"Thanks a lot, Eric... Thanks for making me come all the way out here to be turned down, you stupid klutz!" And with that, she stormed off.

To say the least, though I knew she was frustrated at this point, I wasn't expecting her to snap at me like a turtle, let alone insult me. But.. she was right. I did mess up.. but I planned to go home with her tonight and fix things.


	4. Burning Love

That Friday night, after walking so many miles, due to Vana leaving me behind earlier, I made it back to her mansion. As soon as I approached the door, before even getting the chance to knock, I couldn't help but overhear the shouting of voices inside her home. It sounded like her and her mom... and they were apparently having an argument.

"You can't do this, Vana! You can't!," shouted Mrs. Glama. All I could hear were voices, but couldn't see what was going on.

"THIS IS MY HOUSE! I'VE MADE MY DECISION!," spat Vana. Just then, I stepped to the side, seeing Mrs. Glama get thrown through the door, breaking it down in the process. I immediately noticed she had a bloody mouth.. but Vana couldn't have done this... could she..?

"FORGET YOU THEN!," spat Mrs. Glama, filled with tears in her eyes. "I'M NEVER COMING BACK! YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND CAN KEEP THIS MANSION! I'LL GO LIVE IN THE WILD WHERE I'M APPRECIATED!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!," spat Vana, now carrying a couch. She immediately threw it at her mom, but missed as her mom moved to the side.

"FINE!," yelled Mrs. Glama, breaking down in tears as she ran off.

"Yeah, and I'm keeping the guitar! Because it was MY money that was used to PAY for it!," spat Vana. Vana then looked to me, changing her expression to a blank one and said, "Oh, hey Eric!"

Needless to say, I never knew a person who could be so angry, then immediately change their mood to normal. Regardless...

"Wow... what happened here?," I asked.

Vana sighed. "Eh.. just mom. I told her you and I needed our space, so she needed to get out. Too bad she had to make it so difficult on herself..."

"But.. she's your mom."

"Yeah, but this mansion belongs to you and me now. We are a couple, after all."

I guess Vana had a point. But surely that didn't mean it was right for her to kick her own mother out with no where else to go, right? Well.. I guess it wasn't really my business. Getting involved in a mother-daughter conflict was probably uncharted territory for me.

"Hey!," said Vana with a smile. And it had been awhile since I last saw that. "The movie was a bust, but maybe we can find something else to do on a Friday night. Maybe a little mingle in the park or something. It's free."

Going to the park didn't sound so bad. But then a thought came across me as I said, "But wait. Aren't parks closed by now? It's nightfall."

Vana shook her head. "Not in Splittsboro! Parks stay open to the public, 24/7!"

"Really?," I said with a smile, surprised.

"Yeah, so we could even go at 1 a.m. if we wanted!"

A little night date didn't sound too bad. Who knows? Maybe Vana was looking for a way to make up for earlier. This could be a way for us to just... talk. It might've sounded boring. But for a relationship, it would be romantic.

We made it to the park by 1 o'clock in the morning. Lucky for us, everyone in Splittsboro was asleep by now. So it was just the two of us. Vana and I, alone in the park, and under the moonlight. The two of us kept eye contact, both with a smile on our face, and simply talked as much as we could.

"It's just romantic, isn't it, Eric?," she said. "Just the two of us. Out here.. alone."

"Yeah..," I replied, lost in her beauty. "I'm just always so.. happy with you."

She giggled. "Yeah, me too... It's like when I'm with you, all my problems go away."

I grew a stunned expression and said, "Really..?"

"Well yeah... Like, when you got home tonight. I was pretty upset with my mom, but, when I saw you.. I became happy again."

What Vana said made me feel really special then. I had no idea I played such an important role in her life. "I feel the same about you, Vana...," I said with a smile. I then turned to the moon, seeing its splendor. "Just look at it... it's so bright.. and alive."

Vana grew a flirtatious look and touched my hand. "Just like our love..," she said. I blushed to that.

"Man... poor Trevor and Kitty," I said, looking back to her. "I just wish they could be happy for us.."

Vana then put her finger to my lips, shushing me. "Don't worry about them..," she said with a soft smile. "We're happy for us... that's what counts, right?"

I gave it some thought.. then smiled back and said, "You're right." I then held my hand to hers. "We're happy for us... that's all that matters."

Vana giggled. "What's so funny?," I asked.

"Oh, nothing..," she replied. "I was just thinking about how mom cried when I punched her in the mouth."

To be honest, I was shocked. Why would Vana bring up such a horrible subject at our night out? I didn't even understand how she could be proud of hurting her own mother like that. I decided to change the subject, since it made me feel uncomfortable.

I noticed a frog in the grass behind her and pointed, "Look!"

She turned and said, "Ewww...!" Vana quickly walked over to the frog and stepped on it's eye. I was surprised beyond comprehension! But the worst part was seeing her lift her foot.. only to reveal the frog with its eye swollen up like a balloon. Finally, watching her laugh at its pain made me want to burst into tears...

"HAHAHA!," she laughed, pointing at it.

Vana walked back to our table, slapping her hands together, and sat back in her seat before me. "So, what do you think about Pamplemoose..?," she asked, obviously expecting me to say he was a jerk. Then again, she was one to talk. But I guess it was wrong of me to think that way about her.

"Uh.. Pamplemoose...? Well... he's pretty mean," I said.

"Totally!," she replied. "And Allan Amazing.. don't get me started."

Now Allan I could definitely live with criticizing. "Yeah... just because he's the hottest guy at school doesn't mean he can do whatever he wants," I replied.

"I know, right?," she exclaimed. "Like... every picture day, he wants to make sure no male looks better than him. He uses some kind of blaster to mess up people's clothes. UGH! What a jerk!"

"Tell me about it..."

"And then Kitty! I mean.. she's so nice, it's disgusting! Anyone that nice can't be trusted.."

But I begged to differ. I personally thought Kitty was a pretty okay person. "Well... I wouldn't say that," I replied.

"Oh, come on, Eric! She's a total jerk!"

"But Kitty hasn't done anything to hurt us..." Though I could see me disagreeing with Vana was beginning to annoy her.

"Dude.. really... this is Kitty we're talking about."

"But I think Kitty's nice."

Vana paused.. then folded her arms, turned her eyes away and said, "I don't..."

I quickly eased the tension with saying, "Hey, cheer up, Vana! Are we here to talk about Kitty, or are we here to talk about us?"

Vana sighed and smiled softly. "Yeah, you're right.."

"Oh, um...," I said, nervously pulling my shirt, "sorry about what happened.. at the movie I mean."

Vana laughed. "Hey, don't sweat it!"

I looked around nervously and continued, "It's just that you seemed so ticked.. I just wanted to apologize for ruining things." I knew I was stirring up hot water by bringing up this subject. But I just wanted to be sure Vana and I were still cool and all.

"I was ticked..? What are you talking about?," she asked.

I was kinda confused... okay, shocked! How did she not remember what happened? I had no choice but to go into detail...

"Y'know, when you called me a 'stupid klutz' for messing up the tickets and all?," I replied. But Vana still kept a confused expression.

"Dude, what are you talking about?," she asked, raising her eyebrow.

My jaw completely dropped on the spot! How could she not remember? I sure did! But.. I guess between all the commotion with her mom, and probably her trying to forget about the movie, she forgot. I was glad if she did, because I never wanted something like that to happen again. I know I may have deserved it, but.. it was just so surprising. I decided to let the subject die..

"Uh.. never mind," I said before chuckling nervously. "Must be my crazy imagination!"

Vana's eyes then widened. "Oh!," she exclaimed. "Could you do me a favor when we get home?," she asked.

"Sure, Vana!," I replied. "Anything!"

She curled her hair, shyly. "Um... could you build a statue of me? Just for something to put in my room as a monument?"

I quickly grew surprised! Why on Earth would Vana want me to build a statue of her? It could at least be a statue of us! But regardless, I knew Vana never asked me for much, nor did she ever ask me of anything before until now, so I said to myself, maybe building a statue of her would be the least I could do. I mean, I was happy in our relationship. She deserved that same happiness, too.

We stayed out at the park for at least five hours before we returned back to Vana's mansion. I was in her room at the time, watching her pull back her covers, in her pajamas, and was preparing to go to bed. As for me, she had other plans in mind..

Vana yawned and said, "Hey, Eric.. get started on that statue."

"What..? now...?," I asked. She immediately walked to me, pecking my lips. "Please, Eric..?"

I remained silent for a moment... but could see she was waiting for a response. "Well.. okay..," I replied, though very skeptic. Without saying a word, Vana walked back to her bed, which was actually our bed now, and tucked herself in, falling asleep.

It's too bad Vana wanted me to build a statue now at six o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. And though she would obviously get all the rest while I would stay up doing all the work, I knew it would be for her happiness once she awoke. All I needed were some nails, a hammer, and some marble. Unfortunately, I had no such items. But then I got an idea. I went to an art store nearby Vana's home, having high hopes I could find what I needed. After spending fifty cents on a pack of one hundred nails, five dollars on a hammer, and almost a fortune on all the marble I would need for a giant statue, I headed back home to Vana's to begin my work. By now, it was nine o'clock that morning, and Vana was still asleep. Since she went to bed at six, I was assuming she'd be up around that same time the following evening. Knowing I was on a tight schedule, I wasted no time getting to work on what would be the perfect statue of Vana. By heart, I knew exactly how she looked. It was as though a full-body image of her was plastered to my very mind. From the hammering of nails, to the clinging of marble, I was building a giant sculpture of the most beautiful girl in the world: Vana Glama.

The whole job took me at least until five o'clock in the evening to finish. By then, the masterpiece of Vana was completed. To my surprise, it looked exactly like her! The hands on her hips, the annoyed expression, and a posture like no other girl in the world, her beauty was overwhelming! And to top it all off, she was large as life! But like every artist, this one needed his rest after a long day's work. It may have been Saturday, a day of play and fun, but me building the spitting image of the girl of my dreams made it the best Saturday I ever had. But before I would retire for the rest of the day, I decided I would do one more nice thing for Vana: have some food prepared for her when she woke up.

Without hesitation, I put on some pink cooking mittens in her kitchen and turned on her electric stove, giving the burner some time to heat-up. While it did so, I took out one of her cooking pots, poured some water inside, and sat the pot on the burner to boil the water. But what would I cook? I then looked in her cabinet and saw a pack of raw noodles. That's when it came to me: I would serve noodles for Vana to partake of. Over the pot, I split open the pack, allowing the noodles to fall in and begin their cooking. But noodles would normally need some kind of flavor in order to make them taste good.. so I opened her refrigerator, finding a bucket of butter on the second top shelf. I took it out, popped off the top, and took out a knife from her cabinet. I then scraped up a big heaping amount of butter from the bucket, dropping it into the cooking pot. Finally, before my work would be done that evening, I put the top on the pot, allowing it to take care of the rest. I set the cooking timer to one hour. That way when Vana woke up, all she would have to do is help herself to a meal, specially prepared by her boyfriend.

...

Hours after I had completed my work, I was sound asleep in bed, taking a well deserved rest. In my dreams, I saw myself holding Vana in my arms, having saved her from the evil Master XOX. She smiled at me, just as beautifully as she now did in real life. I was in my sidekick uniform.

"My hero..," she said, rubbing my cheek softly. With that, the two of us shared a kiss, as she held her arms around me.

I then felt the touch of a hand on my shoulder. Looking behind me in curiosity, I saw Maxum Man!

"Good job, Eric!," he said. "You've saved the day once again!"

Not only was my dream awesome for Vana being proud of me, but I also heard the words of a delighted Maxum Man, proud of me for saving the day! With that, he carried Vana and I on his shoulders.

"Come! Let us head back to my place for some pizza!," said Maxum Man, before flying into the sky with us.

I then woke up, kind of disappointed to find the dream was already over. Still in all, I was happy while it lasted. I mean, who knew? My life was already fifty percent completed with Vana being a part of it. Maybe one day, Maxum Man would return to me, then my life would be fully complete! I first noticed the clock on the wall, seeing it was 10 a.m. in the morning on Sunday. I must've been asleep for a pretty long time, and quickly turned my head to find Vana wasn't in bed anymore. So she must've been downstairs, enjoying the meal I prepared for her last night.

"VANA!," I shouted in great joy, very excited to see her so she could tell me what she thought of my work. Without any delay, I rushed from her room and down the hall, coming to see if she was gazing upon her statue in the front room of the mansion. Alas, I did not see her. So I suspected she already saw the statue, then fainted, then awoke to go into the kitchen for supper, which was kind of weird, because it was time for breakfast by now. And, of course, I arrived to find she had already eaten those noodles I prepared for her. How did I know? Let's just say the empty pot and unwashed plate in the sink gave it away. For some reason, she left the electric stove on, too. Finally, I heard the TV playing from her room. I don't know how on Earth she managed to get by me without seeing her, considering I had just left from her room, but I went back and found her.

"Hey, Vana!," I said with a smile, seeing she had a rather displeased expression on her face, much to my surprise.

"Oh..," she said with a face palm, "you.."

Once again, I was confused. I didn't know why she was acting so strange..

"Uh... so, Vana, did you see my statue?," I exclaimed, much to her not saying anything, flipping channels and still with a palmed face. "I made it from scratch! It was pretty tiring to say the least, but it's all done regardless! Just for you! So what'd you think?" But no matter what I said, it was as though she was ignoring me... and I think she was. Now holding a curious expression, I walked to her and continued, "What about the noodles?"

"Charming..," she said, now holding an annoyed expression. "Did you wash out my plate for me?"

"Well, no..," I said. "I thought.. you planned on doing it."

Vana's eyes then widened angrily as she pressed the power button on her remote, turning off the TV. "I was planning to do what now?," she asked, suddenly seeming angry. As I looked to her curiously, she turned her head to me, slammed down the remote on our bed and continued, now walking towards me, "I'm sorry, what was that? Hm?" She then stopped before me, waiting for a response. I was growing nervous. She seemed.. mad...

"Um... well... I thought... you were...,"

She sucked in her lips. "Mhm..?"

"I... thought you were going to... rinse out your plate..." With that, she immediately punched me in the nose. I fell down to the floor, hurt, scared, and seeing my stained blood on her clenched fist. I was speechless, crying, and started crawling away from her while she walked towards me.

"I'm supposed to do my own work, hm? Is that what you said, hm?," she said, calmly, but mad. "COME HERE!," she spat, grabbing me with great strength by the hair and went dragging me down the hall. I was screaming to the top of my lungs and crying even more.. because it hurt!

"YOU LITTLE GEEK! I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING FOR MYSELF!," she yelled, continuing to drag me down the hall, through the main room and into the kitchen. I was struggling to break free. But if I did, she might've pulled some hair off my scalp. "YOU THINK I SHOULD DO MY OWN WORK, IS THAT IT? HUH? HUH?," she yelled, immediately grabbing me by the head and holding my face to the electric stove's burner, very hot by now since it was on all night.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, STOOOOOOPPPPP!," I pled for my life.

"HUH? I'M SUPPOSED TO DO MY OWN WORK?," she yelled. "HUH?" With that, Vana quickly slammed my face straight into the burner. At that moment, my face felt as though the flames of fire were consuming it like a hungry lion. I could hear the sparks of electricity as my glasses slowly melted into my face, my nose merging with my mouth, and my eyes swelling like pimples! The pain was unbearable.. for all I knew, my entire face was being melted like hot ice cream! After leaving my face on the stove for five seconds, Vana pulled it off, leaving a great deal of burned skin on the surface, and throwing me to the floor on my back.

"Don't EVER talk to me like that again! EVER!," she spat, stomping on my severely burned face, several times. And with that, she stormed off, leaving me to cry in misery, suffering a new pain I had never felt before...


	5. It's All Eric's Fault

Later that Sunday evening, Vana had no choice but to take me to the Splittsboro Medical Center. She put a paper bag over my face, prior to us leaving home, just so no 'unwanted' civilians could see what she had done to my face. And for what? Did I really deserve to be treated like that? Did Vana find something petty to beat me over so she would have an alibi? I didn't even know how she was going to get out of this one. In other words, she would be taken to prison immediately if the doctor were to discover she was responsible for my injuries. But.. thinking like that was wrong. I didn't want Vana to be arrested. I was just so confused... Why did she do this to me in the first place? All I did was ask why didn't she wash out her plate after eating. It's not like I was calling her lazy.. I just thought it may have been nice for her to do some sort of work after all the work I put in to making her have the best Saturday possible. Apparently... she wasn't impressed.

"Mr. Needles!," said a voice over the hospital's intercom.

"Okay, let's go," said Vana as she stood up and walked me to the counter.

"Are you with Mr. Needles?," asked a lady behind the counter.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend," Vana replied, holding my hand. She had no choice but to walk me around. Thing is.. I couldn't see anymore, even if the paper bag weren't over my face. And my face was in so much pain I couldn't stop crying. I guess that's another reason why Vana had a bag over my face.

"The doctor is in room 11B, first hallway to the right," said the desk clerk.

"Kay, thanks!," said Vana, walking me down the hall.

A few seconds later, we made it to the doctor's room. His door was wide open, probably because he was notified he'd be expecting us. We walked in as he said, "Alright, you two may have a seat." He had two chairs, besides his own at his desk, so that was convenient. "Okay, so what's the problem here?," he asked. Vana would have to talk for me. My mouth hurt too much to move, if it even could move at this point.

"My boyfriend, and I don't know why he did this, slammed his face into our hot, electric stove's burner!," said Vana, lying before the doctor. I couldn't believe it! I was so angry I wanted to speak up for myself! But I couldn't move a single bone in my face... and that wasn't fair at all!

"He did, ey?," asked the doctor. "Well that's stupid!"

Vana scoffed and said, "I know, right? I mean COME ON, have some sense!"

I was so angry.. very angry... I couldn't believe Vana would lie on me like this..

The doctor puzzled his chin. "Well.. in order to make any conclusions on how to fix him up, I'll need to see his face."

"Yeah, sure thing," said Vana before lifting the bag off my face. The doctor immediately rolled back in his chair, greatly shocked.

"WOAH!," he exclaimed, quickly calming himself. "Yes, ma'am, that's some bad luck your boyfriend has there..."

"Think you can fix him up?," she asked.

"Sure... but it may take a few days before he's ready to return home," the doctor replied.

Meanwhile, back at the Maxum Mansion were Kitty and Trevor, who came to pay Brain a visit.

"We wanna talk to you about Eric!," spat Trevor to Brain.

"Yeah! He's totally blown us off ever since Vana started hanging with him. We don't even talk anymore!," spat Kitty.

Brain sighed. "Yes.. He promised to return to the mansion here two weeks ago. But I haven't seen him since.."

"Well that's because he lives with Vana now," said Kitty, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. Looks like Eric's too good for us now..," said Trevor.

"There was something very important I kept trying to tell him about those duplicate goggles," said Brain.

"Well, they're gone now...," replied Kitty.

"Yes, but he kept them on long enough for their effects to become permanent," replied Brain.

"That explains it then!," exclaimed Trevor.

"No wonder Vana's still gaga over Eric!," said Kitty.

"One important thing I tried to tell Eric before he left was because these Ga-Ga Goggles were duplicates, their effects wouldn't be as efficient as the originals. It is because of this that Vana would only love Eric to a certain extent.. but not enough to get rid of her abusive nature!"

"Wait.. so you're saying that Vana's only _halfway _effected? And that the other half of Vana could still be her old self?," asked Trevor, worried.

"Wait! ABUSIVE NATURE?," exclaimed Kitty.

"It is very possible she could become abusive to Eric! Like I said, the duplicated goggles only produced a half-as-efficient effect on her! I guess what I'm trying to say is Eric could face some _tough love... _so to speak."

"I have to stop this!," panicked Kitty as she immediately went running.

"No, Kitty! You can't go out there and do anything reckless!," said Brain.

But Kitty continued regardless. "Just try and stop me!," she spat, only to be immediately lifted by Brain's hand claw. Kitty struggled to break free. "Rrrh.. Let me go! YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO!"

"Kitty, calm down! For all we know, things could be going just fine between Vana and Eric! Remember, Brain said Eric _could _be facing some tough love. It's not a fact!" said Trevor.

"That's right! And even if it is, you going out there to do something that could get you in prison isn't the way to help Eric! You'll have to let him deal with this on his own," said Brain.

Tears began to fall from Kitty's eyes. "I just.. I just don't want him to get hurt... You don't understand-"

"I do understand, Kitty...," Brain interrupted with a worried expression. "But Eric has dug his own grave this time. We can't save him now..."

With that, Kitty and Trevor looked to each other, now also in worry. It was quite clear they knew the worst, for all they knew, had already occurred.

...

After the passing of three days, it was now the Sunday of March 2, 3025. Today would be my last day at the hospital. Many plastic surgeons performed multiple procedures on my face within that time period, hoping for the best. They did all they could.. and I just hoped it would be enough.

Vana sat in the waiting room, leaning back in her chair with an annoyed expression, obviously tired of waiting for an answer. Finally, the doctor walked to her and said, "The surgery is complete.."

"It's about time. I've been here for weeks!," she complained.

With that, the doctor escorted Vana down the hall and into room 45F, the room I was currently in after getting my operation. When the doctor opened the door, he introduced Vana to a whole new me. Her eyebrows went up as she saw an Eric with eyes made of solid steel, but I could see through them, and a shiny face, which was really a bunch of rubber the doctors patched and glued onto my burns. They then re-shaped it into a replica of what used to be my old facial design, but remade.

"So... what do you think, Vana?," I asked, pretty happy since I felt better again.

Vana remained speechless for a few seconds before replying, "Oh.. it's good... yeah, it's good.. just.. good...," in a blank tone and expression. Regardless, I was happy. Too bad I had to go back home with her..

Thirty minutes later, we already checked out from the hospital and were on our way out the door. As terribly as Vana had treated me, she held my hand as we walked, which I found to be sweet. Who knows? Maybe deep down she was sorry.

"Take care, you guys!," said the doctor as we were leaving the premises.

"Hey, thanks, Doc!," Vana replied. "Hey, send me the bill and I'll pay you!"

"Alright, have a good day!," replied the doctor as he went back inside.

I was just so glad I could speak again, see again, and no longer have to cry for feeling pain in my face. All I hoped was that Vana had a change of heart. But what if she didn't need one..? What if, just maybe, I was the one wrong for asking her to simply rinse a plate she ate out of? Maybe Vana had a bad experience in the past on such a subject. But one thing was for certain: I would never ask Vana to do something laborious again.

Later that day, when we got home, Vana wasted no time feeding me some pudding we got from the hospital. Once again, she was being nice. I guess that meant I hadn't done anything wrong since three days ago...

"Open wide..," she said, holding the spoon of tapioca to my mouth. I did just as she said, knowing she was most likely making up for her episode, and opened my mouth nice and large, taking in the pudding.

"Mmm... thank you, Vana!," I said, enjoying its sweet, creamy delight. I guess the reason why Vana didn't say she was sorry yet was because she was the one who was right. And though I didn't get how this made any sense, I had to swallow my pride, and my pudding, by telling her one thing...

"Um.. Vana?"

"Yes, Eric?," she asked with a smile, holding the next scoop of pudding.

I looked down and continued, "I'm.. sorry about the whole plate washing thing."

Vana nodded and said, "Yeah, and you should be sorry for messing up our tickets, too."

I then grew a shocked expression. "You finally remember that...?"

"Mhm, I remember.. Believe me now, I remember.."

"But.. when I told you about it, you said you forgot."

"No I didn't." But I knew she was lying. Surely she remembered saying she didn't remember a thing at all!

"Yes, Vana, you did...," I said, trying to keep my cool.

"Oh, so now you're going to lie on me. You're lying on me, is that it?"

At that point I couldn't help but lose my cool. I saw it now. She was either trying to play mind games on me, make me go crazy, or both.

"Look, Vana, I know what you told me at the park!"

Vana sucked in her lips, now holding a mad expression. She put down the spoon of pudding, reached over the table and punched me in the mouth, sending me to fall from my chair and on the floor.

"Get up, geek! COME ON!," she spat, now standing over me as I cried. "HUH? WHAT? ARE YOU A CRY BABY?," she teased. Believe me when I say Vana was very strong compared to me. So a simple punch to the mouth felt like iron clashing against paper. "GET UP, NERD!," spat Vana as she grabbed me by my shirt collar, punching me in the face, repeatedly. And the more she did, the more I cried..

By Monday morning, as I sat in Pamplemoose's class, I could overhear the voices of many whispering to each other their suspicions about me. "What happened to his face?," asked some. While others exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, look at his eye..."

The tension was so big even Pamplemoose took notice. Yes.. what they said was no exaggeration. If anything, they were making light of my injuries. My left eye was completely black and swollen, while my nose looked like a deflated balloon, and at least twelve teeth were missing from my mouth. Courtesy of Vana, who punched many of them out over the weekend. But when it came to upset, I'd have to say the one who seemed most effected by all this was Kitty...

"Poor Eric... what has Vana done to you?," she said to herself.

"Looks like the worst has happened after all, Kitty..," said Trevor. "Vana has become abusive." Kitty immediately broke down into tears. "Come on, Kitty.. We have to be strong-"

"I CAN'T be strong, Trevor! Look at his face! THIS IS TERRIBLE!," she exclaimed, crying even more.

Noticing how everyone was distracted by my injuries, including himself, Pamplemoose had no choice but to finally stop the talking and say, "Alright, class! That's enough!" He calmed down and continued, "Now then... has everyone finished their homework?"

Even except me nodded. I couldn't do any homework for three weeks due to my injuries, and Pamplemoose understood that.

"Okay, good!," he said. "Needles, I will give you the assignments you are to complete this week after class. And... as cold as I am... I must admit, I was very upset for what happened to you."

As if it weren't shocking enough to know Pamplemoose was worried, even Allan Amazing had some input!

"Me too!," he said with a worried expression. Everyone else agreed as well, especially Kitty who said, "I CARED THE MOST!"

"What?," I asked.

"What?," she replied, looking back and forward, nervously.

"Just be more careful next time, Needles!," said Pamplemoose. "Slamming your face into a burner is very dangerous, if not deadly!"

Though I found it unfair for everyone to believe it was my fault when it was really Vana's, I knew it was probably my fault for asking her to clean her plate in the first place. So I made up my mind... If Vana were the one to blame, she would say so. Since she didn't... I would blame myself. And even blame myself for the beating I endured over the weekend. I mean, sure I heard her tell me that night at the park that she didn't remember snapping at me about the movie tickets.. But maybe that was just my imagination after all...


	6. Eric's New Assignment

Later that day, everyone was in the school hall, pretty much just hanging around and chatting with one another. I stood next to Vana, watching her organize some items in her locker.

"Hey, Vana... What are we going to do about that bill you owe to the hospital?," I asked. And though I was bringing up a pretty touchy subject, bills were bills and they had to be paid when due.

"Oh, I'm not paying it," she replied.

"WHAT?," I exclaimed. "But Vana, you promised the doctor-,"

"That bill is on you, Eric!," she spat, interrupting me. "It's your fault your face got burned! Not mine! Besides, I'm keeping my money in my pocket!"

"Okay, Vana... Okay...," I replied, trying to calm her down as people were starting to notice.

"Yeah, okay... It better be okay! Shoot, you think I'm MADE of money!"

"Vana, please.. Let's just calm down, you don't have to pay it-,"

She interrupted, "You're darn right I don't have to pay it! I don't have to pay for anything! It's YOUR job to pay for everything!"

"Yes, Vana... Just... calm down, okay...?"

Vana then looked around, realizing everyone's eyes were on us. She sucked in her lips with an, "Mhm..," and continued, "Alright, I'll calm down.. You don't have to worry about me, I'll calm down."

Meanwhile, great tension flowed through Kitty's very being. "She's getting on my last nerves, Trevor, I swear!," she spat under her breath.

"I know Vana's become a big jerk.. But like Brain said.. this is something Eric will have to handle on his own," Trevor replied.

A few days later, on Thursday evening to be precise, Vana and I decided to go visit the Splittsboro Mall, where we quickly grew attracted to a skating rink with an iced floor.

"Wow...!," awed Vana and I in unison.

"Hey, Eric, maybe we should try it out!," she said with a smile. AND THANK GOODNESS! At least a glimpse of the old Vana reappeared. The only problem was I wasn't very good at skating, nor did I have any experience to begin with, so I would need all the help from Vana I could get.

"Sure thing! We just need to get some skis...," I replied.

"I think that's it over there," pointing to a ski booth across the mall, with Trevor's dad as the salesman.

"Skis! Come get your free skis here!," shouted Mr. Troublemeyer, holding a pair of skis in his hand.

"HEY UH, Mr. Troublemeyer, how's about getting us some skis over here!," shouted Vana from across the mall.

"Alright then! Will that be a pair for two?," he asked.

"Yeah, I'm with my boyfriend. Hey, Eric, how's about giving a shout to the nice man over there?"

"Hey, uh, Mr. Troublemeyer!," I said with a wave, doing as Vana asked.

"Eric, my man!," he replied with a smile. Mr. Troublemeyer then left his booth, bringing two pairs of skis to me and Vana. "Hey, Eric, give me some dap!," he requested, holding up his hand. I reached as high as I could, slapping my hand to his. "HAHA, Alright!," he exclaimed, much to Vana rolling her eyes in disgust. "Now you two lovebirds get out there and have fun!" With that, Mr. Troublemeyer headed back to his booth.

"Hey, we will and thanks for the skis!," Vana replied. She then got to putting hers on. I did too. Once done with that, Vana went into the rink and started skiing across the ice, much to leaving me behind, which I found rather.. rude. But, I guess she had a noble reason behind it. Maybe she wanted me to stand on my own two feet for this. I quickly went skiing behind her, only to fall on my back in the ice, with everyone laughing at me, even Vana!

"Wow, _real smooth, _Eric! HAHA!," teased Vana. Why didn't she help me up? Of course... I already knew the answer to that question: I was on my own. So I slowly regained balance, standing to my feet again, only to slip and fall again. And of course, again, Vana and everyone laughed. She then looked to the crowd and teased, "You see this? This is what happens when you're a geek!" They all laughed even more, as did she.

I blushed, now very disappointed in myself, not Vana. Because I knew from now on, everything bad that happened to me wouldn't be Vana's fault-it would be mine. And that rule went beyond the skating rink. But I wasn't about to throw in the towel. If I couldn't stand on the ice, I would crawl on the ice. I got back up again, but this time with my hands on the surface just as my feet were. From there, I began walking on all fours, only to slip and fall... again... with everyone, and yes, Vana, laughing at me.

"Let's start a chant, everybody: Loser!," teased Vana as she began repeating, "Loser! Loser!," much to everyone repeating the same thing in unison. "Loser! Loser! Loser! Loser!," they continuously shouted, deliberately bringing me to tears... I pulled off my skis, dropped them to the floor, and went running out of the rink, much to everyone's laughter of my defeat.

...

Later that Monday night, I was in Vana's room, crying with my head buried in our bed's pillow. I couldn't believe myself... I deserved that embarrassment. I was clumsy.. weak... inept... and a disappointment to Vana. She had every right to treat me the way she did at that skating rink. Afterall... she was the best. But I was not...

"ERIC!," shouted Vana from the front door of the mansion.

I sighed, knowing I was in trouble. Who knows? Maybe she would give me a well-deserved beating for being today's biggest failure. "Coming, Vana..," I replied, wiping the tears from my eyes in depression, and went walking down the hall. In her hands she held many pieces of mail. I noticed them when I saw her.

"Eric, these are bills..," she said with a ticked look in her eyes.

"Bills..?," I asked.

"Oh, come on, boy! You KNOW we're gonna have bills if we live at this house!"

"Let me guess...," I started counting on my fingers, "water bill, electric bill, the bill for our cable service provider..."

"Not to mention that stupid bill from Splittsboro Medical Center! AND THEY'RE ALL DUE BY THE END OF THIS WEEK!"

"Okay, Vana... Okay..."

"Mhm, it's okay alright.. cause YOU'RE gonna pay them all!"

"WHAT?," I exclaimed. "But, Vana, I don't have any money!"

"Boy, don't lie to me, YOU'D BETTER HAVE MONEY!"

"But I don't! Honest! I spent it all on the items I bought to build your statue, and you still haven't given me any feedback on it!"

Vana remained silent for a moment... She then looked to the statue and said, "Mhm, well why isn't it in my room? I told you I wanted it in my ROOM as a monument, NOT the front room here by the entrance door! MOVE THAT THING!"

"Yes, Vana," I said, obediently. I then walked to the statue and struggled to move it. But alas, it didn't even budge. Vana had the strength to lift this statue with one finger, whereas my whole body couldn't even move a brick if it wanted. I know I should have done better, but I could never change the fact my body was physically weaker than hers.

Vana rushed to me and spat, "BOY, YOU BETTER STOP PLAYING AND MOVE THAT THING!"

"I can't!," I said, now very tired after using much effort to move the statue. "It's too heavy for me!"

Vana sucked in her lips, which I knew was a sign she was quickly losing her patience. "Mhm, too heavy, huh? What irony! You're the one who built the statue and you can't even move it? HOW STUPID! You're the stupidest person on Earth! you know that, Eric?"

Though I understood the insults were something I deserved, they still hurt. That I could never change. But moving this statue, with using my own strength, was physically impossible.

Finally, Vana sighed, rolling her eyes, and said, "Look, forget the statue! THESE BILLS ARE MORE IMPORTANT!"

With that I took a deep breath of relief.

"You're gonna get a job," she said, much to my surprise.

"WHAT?," I exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you can forget about the Sidekick Academy. It's time for you to start supporting me! Besides, we need SOME kind of money around this house if we're gonna afford it!"

"But, Vana, I need the Sidekick Academy! It's the only way I'll be molded into an efficient sidekick, just as Maxum Man would want if he were still around! And what about my friends at school? What about Trevor and Kitty?"

"Mhm, what about 'em?"

"Vana, please don't do this!" I got on my knees. "I'm begging you, please don't do this!" But despite my plea, Vana only rolled her eyes, looking away from me, annoyed. It was quite clear she didn't care about my needs. I knew Vana would only give me what I deserved, no matter how mean it seemed. But dropping out of school?

She towered over me and said, "From now on, you're gonna work 24/7. No more school for you, just work, work, and work! Now these bills are due Saturday, so you'd better not even SHOW your face around here again till you've got some money in your pocket."

"But, Vana, where am I going to work..? Surely I'm not even at the legal age to perform labor..."

"Wrong! Here in Splittsboro, no matter how young, anyone can work!"

"But won't I at least need a high school diploma?"

Vana slapped her hand to her forehead, growing annoyed. "Oh, come on, Eric! In this town, you don't need education to work! Just go out there and get me some money... And I don't care HOW you have to get it! You're due back by Saturday morning, AND IF YOU'RE NOT HERE... no... no, you better believe you're butt's gonna be back here by then." Vana quickly stepped towards me, bracing up to me as I moved back in fear. "YOU HEAR WHAT I'M SAYING, BOY?"

To that, I nodded, very frightened.

"Alright then... now get your butt out there."

"I have to go now..?"

She kicked my face, much to me falling to the floor and crying. "GET OUT NOW!," she shouted, very angrily.

Minutes later, after wiping the blood from my mouth and nose, I quickly headed out the door. It was nine o'clock at night by now, but Vana did not care. I was never to return home until I had some money, as she said, in my pocket. But because it was night time, many businesses were closed for the evening, so my options were very minimal. I first found a 24/7 pizza parlor, which was still open. But in order to be hired, the manager there required me to have at least five years worth of experience with making pizzas. It was quite clear, regardless of what Vana said, I would need to have some education on my back, no matter what job I came across. On top of that, I suppose taking an umbrella and trench coat with me would've been a wise thing to do, as it started raining outside. I didn't want to catch a cold from getting wet, so I found a tree at the park Vana and I visited not too long ago, in order to sit beneath it until the rain was over. Next to me came a kitten. Obviously he too had no where else to go...

"Hey, little guy..," I greeted to him, petting his forehead. He smiled to me and cuddled up to my chest. I hugged him and held him close, just to keep him away from the falling rain as well.

...

The rain didn't stop until five o'clock in the morning. It was now Tuesday, which would normally be a school day for me. But alas, I was to never, in quote of Vana, return to school again. I was asleep beneath the tree, as was the kitten, still beside me.

Meanwhile at the Sidekick Academy, Vana broke the news to everyone in my class..

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ERIC'S NOT COMING BACK TO SCHOOL?," exclaimed Kitty, who was just as surprised as everyone else.

"Eric is no longer a student," replied Vana. "His job as the boyfriend will be to support me. As for me, I will continue my education here at the Sidekick Academy. Besides, my education is more important than Eric's." Vana chuckled. "I mean, come on! Eric will never be anything anyway, no matter how hard he tries. But me? All I have to do is lift my finger and the whole world evolves around Vana Glama!"

Everyone grew very angry to her statement. But not any angrier than Kitty, who was practically ready to jump over her desk and rip Vana apart.

"Eric's.. gone..?," asked Trevor with tears in his eyes. "NOOO, HE HAS TO COME BACK!," he continued, now crying his eyes out.

"Now, Vana, the only way we can make this drop-out official is if Eric says it himself," said Pamplemoose, sternly.

"Listen, I'm in charge of Eric's decisions, professor," replied Vana. "Okay, he's not running anything in our home! I'M the one who runs everything in our home! Eric has no say and he has no rights!"

Kitty, no longer able to bear Vana's words, stood up and spat, "Eric does have rights! He is a human being! NOT property!"

"Eric IS my property, and he's gonna do WHATEVER I say, even if it means his DEATH!," spat Vana.

With that, Kitty just couldn't keep her cool anymore. She immediately prepared to jump at Vana, but was quickly held back by Trevor, who tried to keep her restrained. "Easy there, Kitty! Let's not do anything reckless!," he panicked.

Allan Amazing sighed and said, "Needless to say, I am going to miss Eric. Who's going to be my rival now?"

"I don't care what you all think about this," said Vana with a stuck-up expression, holding her hands to her hips. "But the bottom line is Eric's not coming back.. EVER!"


	7. The Dark Side

By ten o'clock in the morning, I was back on my feet. At this time, many businesses around town were open again. So finding a job would be much easier. And, of course, I had a new friend who would be at my side along the way.

"Meow..," happily went the kitten I held on my shoulder.

I rubbed his head. "Hey, little guy! Guess you're a bit hungry, huh?" He nodded. "Hmm.. I wonder what we could feed you..."

Just then, I saw a seafood stand in the distance. The merchant sold all sorts of undersea goods, such as crab meats, shrimps, oysters, and for my kitten's taste buds: fish!

"MEOW!," exclaimed the kitten, looking very tempted to the fish at the merchant's stand.

"Let's go, little buddy!," I exclaimed, running to the stand.

"Ahoy, little lad!," greeted the merchant when I arrived. He then signaled to the seafood behind him. "What can I do for you today?"

"I'd like some fish, please. One for me and my kitten. How much do you charge?"

He chuckled, whispering to me, "Well, normally the seafood I sell ranges from seventeen to twenty dollars..." He then stopped whispering and continued, "But, if you choose to work for me, I can sell you two fish for only a dollar today! My treat!"

"WOW!," I exclaimed. "You're hiring?"

The merchant laughed. "Absolutely! And I can get you hired as early as today if you'd like." The merchant came close to me again, whispering, "Between you and me... I could kinda use the extra help. Business here is pretty slow, because not a lot of people come to this area. It's pretty dull, as you can see, compared to the other areas of Splittsboro."

And how right he was. I looked around, seeing many old buildings surrounding him. Some even seemed as though they were almost burnt down by a fire before. "Wow.. no kidding," I said. I then looked back to him. "So how much do you pay an hour?"

"How much do I pay..?," he replied, pausing for a moment before replying with a laugh, "How much don't I pay? Seven dollars an hour. That's my final offer!"

Though that wasn't too bad, the kind of debt Vana was in would need a lot more money from me than seven dollars an hour. But my time on completing this assignment was short. And the longer I took looking for a job would mean the longer I'd take to start making money for my return come Saturday morning. So, believing I would make the right decision, I replied, "Fine by me!"

"Splendid!," replied the merchant with a laugh, which he seemed to do a lot. "Now how about that fish?," he continued with a wink, much to my kitten and I making a big smile.

...

After working many hours a day for the seafood merchant, it was now Saturday morning at seven o'clock. To make it back to Vana before she would wake up, which would be around an hour from then, I would waste no time beginning my journey back to the mansion on foot. And of course, with a little friend at my side, I'd be pretty happy along the way.

I looked to him curiously and said, "You know... I think it's time we thought of a name for you."

"Meow...," he replied.

I puzzled. "Hmm... how about _Night? _Since you're a black kitten and all." To that, he meowed happily. "Aw, you like that, don't you?" He then licked my cheek, much to me laughing.

After fifty minutes had passed, I finally made it back to Vana's mansion, unlocking the door and walking inside. But then, I thought of something.. What would Vana think if she saw I brought home an animal? I couldn't trust the consequences, so I had no choice but to let him go.

"Come on, little guy...," I pled quietly, hoping not to speak in a volume that could wake Vana. "You have to go back into the park where you belong..."

"Meow..," he went sadly, making puppy dog eyes at me.

I sighed... "I know we've had a lot of fun together, but I can't keep you. Vana would freak!" I then opened the door, coaching him to walk out. "Go on... please...?" But no matter what, little Night didn't want to go. And then... it hit me. Like me, he too was an orphan. He had no family. No one to go to if he needed help. Nothing.. And me kicking him out would be a terrible thing to do to him. So, though it was against my judgement, I had no choice but to keep him.

I finally smiled and said, "Oh, alright... You can stay." He immediately jumped in my arms, licking my face. I giggled. "Haha, quit it! Haha!"

Just then, I couldn't help but overhear a lot of noise coming from Vana's room. At best, I would've said it was her TV.. but the voices sounded too realistic. Before going to see what was going on, I knew I had to hide my newfound friend so Vana wouldn't see him. Luckily, he was just small enough to fit in one part of my pants...

I pulled forward my pocket. "Hop in..," I whispered to him as he crawled up my pants leg and into the pocket hole. With that, I walked down the hall and to Vana's room. Her door was closed, and apparently locked. But I heard the chanting of many guys inside, and her speaking in a flirtatious tone. As I raised my hand to knock on the door, I couldn't believe what I was about to find.. But it turned out someone in the room opened the door from the inside, saving me the trouble of requesting to come in.

"AH!," screamed a twelve year old boy I had never met before.

"AH!," I screamed, just as surprised to see him. "AH!," I screamed again, even more surprised to see four other preteen males in Vana's room. But what spite me the most was Allan Amazing being one of those boys! AND IT LOOKED LIKE HE WAS ABOUT TO SHARE A KISS WITH VANA!

"ERIC?," Vana exclaimed, obviously surprised I was there.

"NEEDLES?," exclaimed Allan, just as shocked.

Normally, from now on, I would always see Vana as the one with the righter way. But this time, I just couldn't see myself doing so! I lost my cool...

"GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!," I yelled to Allan and the other boys.

Vana sighed in disappointment. "Sorry, guys..," she said, looking to Allan. Allan and the others then walked out of Vana's room, one by one, with their heads down in disappointment as well. After they left, I immediately shut the door to Vana's room.

"What's been going on in here?," I asked her.

"Nothing..," she said, annoyed.

"OH? Nothing? So while I'm gone to work, you decide to go behind my back and invite five guys to the home? ONE OF THOSE FIVE BEING MY ARCH NEMESIS, ALLAN AMAZING?"

She smiled softly, laying back on her bed without a care and said, "Oh, come on, Eric. Don't be such a party pooper..." Obviously, she was spiting me with her carefree attitude.

I ground my teeth, barely able to hold my temper and shouted, "WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?"

Vana yawned, not really tired, but mocking me and replied, "You're so cute when you're mad..."

I knew she wasn't taking me seriously.. So I slowly calmed down, taking a deep breath, and continued, "By the way.. I got the money." I then took out my pocket's wallet, which I kept in my left pocket. Not the right pocket where Night was hiding. I then unzipped it, revealing three hundred thirty-six dollars.

To this, Vana slowly leaned up from her bed, looking at me and asked, "So that's all..?"

"What do you mean 'that's all?,' I worked hard to get this money!"

"Eric, the collective amount we owe for our bills exceeds one hundred twenty-two million dollars!"

I was so shocked, my steel eyes practically popped out of their sockets. "A-A HUNDRED TWENTY-TWO MILLION?," I exclaimed. "VANA, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WE OWED ALL THAT!"

"Eh.. not my problem..," she replied unimpressed, pedicuring her nails. But I in contrary could not be so nonchalant..

"I have to go back and reclaim my job at the seafood stand! It's the only way we can-,"

Vana interrupted with a laugh. "SEAFOOD STAND? HAHAHAHA! What a loser you are!"

"Hey! No matter how low the standards, a job is still a job! No matter how you size it up! And at least I TRIED to bring money in here! What did you do, besides invite a couple of dudes here behind my back?"

But Vana completely ignored my question and said, "Look.. you're not allowed to leave this house again. I'm putting you on permanent lockdown."

"WHAT?," I exclaimed in shock. I then grew a very sad face and pled, "But.. but, Vana..."

"You're forbidden to leave, Eric. If all you manage to bring back in four days time is three hundred thirty-six dollars, you don't deserve to work."

"But, Vana, if we don't pay these bills-"

She interrupted, nonchalantly, "Lights go out, we lose cable, no more water, no phone access... so what?" She continued pedicuring her nails. "Let this be your punishment for being a refuse..."

I couldn't believe it.. Vana was purposely going to let us fall into debt. Was she mad? Had she completely lost her mind? How were we going to survive in the mansion if we didn't even have any money? She didn't want to work, and forbid me to work as well! Something told me madness was just around the corner... and it wasn't going to be pretty.

...

The next day, our home looked pretty on the outside.. but on the inside was a living ghost town. All the electricity had been turned off, so Vana nor I could see where we were going. I knew if my kitten were out of my pocket, he would get lost in such a dark place as what was now our so-called home. Our only source of light would come from the sun's shine through our windows. Unfortunately, sunlight would soon become our worse enemy, as our A/C was no longer in service. So the house was heating up pretty quickly. As for night... we were on own to see where we were going, unless the moon was shining outside. But so much for those nights to come where a storm would come, blocking out the moon, and a brief source of light would be the lightning. Luckily, my three hundred thirty-six dollars could feed us for at least a week, if not two.. But Vana took it from me overnight and burned it in the fireplace. It was as if she wanted us to go down.. maybe to serve as a punishment for me. I could hear little Night in my pocket, meowing very scared. Though he couldn't see what was going on, he had a feeling something terrible had happened. What's more, dehydration for us would be a certainty, as our water service was completely gone. To think, a little Maxum Man Sidekick Lesson video, the news, or even a talk show would have kept our minds off this disaster... if only we still had electricity and our cable provider service. And to think, with all that, calling a friend to help us out wouldn't have been such a bad idea... but our phone service was completely shut off. So much for calling the police if anyone decided to break-in and steal everything we owned. Luckily, Vana and I were sidekicks trained in the arts of combat, so we could be our own protection. But without lights, could we really see what we were fighting? Let's face it... we were in hot water now. Or so we could have been, if only we could still take baths...

By night, the sun had already set, so the worst level of darkness had arisen..

"Vana...?," I said, not knowing where she was. "Vana, where are you?" The house had become so quiet, practically every word I said would echo throughout the halls. It was so.. creepy.. if not scary..

"I'm just fine, Eric!," she replied from wherever she was. That I didn't know...

As I walked throughout the house, I would continuously bump into things. I think I even knocked something over at one point. Good thing it wasn't glass, otherwise my feet could have gotten all cut-up from not seeing where to watch my step.

I had to put my foot down! Though it had only been ten hours since everything hit the fan, I had no choice but to go against Vana's wishes and find another job. I knew she would be mad... But what was I supposed to do? Just accept this as my faith? Starve to death when I knew Splittsboro offered me the opportunity to make a difference? Those were certainly the thoughts Maxum Man would have came across, had he been in my situation! Luckily for me, the moon was out.. and bright as ever! So I could easily follow it's light to the front door and walk out when ready. All I had to do was wait for Vana to go to sleep.. Then I would leave.

...

By twelve o'clock, Vana was sleeping like a baby, and the moon was still bright as ever. Tucking in Night, still nice and secure in my pocket, I quietly tip-toed to the front door of our home. After that, I slowly reached my hand for the knob... But little did I know of the snake lurking in the shadows...

"So, you're leaving, huh..?," asked an all too familiar voice from behind me. And so it was my greatest fear I turned my head and saw..

"Va.. Vana...," I said, very startled. Like me, she too could see where she was going, as the moon was very bright that night.

She held her hands on her hips, holding a very disgruntled expression and continued, "Well go on... leave.." But I knew she was daring me to do so. What was I to do..? I couldn't afford for her to beat me.. Not with Night in my pocket! He would easily make a noise from the sudden shaking and reveal himself to her! I had no choice but to make an act of desperation, running from the door and away from the moonlight. If I were lucky, I could lead Vana to a part of the home that was unaffected by it's shine. That way she would lose sight of me.

"Get back here, boy!," she spat, chasing me down.

I huffed and puffed, doing everything I could to keep running, despite me already running out of breath. I then realized how familiar this scene was... as it was the very thing Vana was doing to me before Kitty came to my rescue, which later led to Pamplemoose seeing the three of us after school. Only this time.. it was even more inevitable to get away from Vana. The moment I were to grow even the slightest bit of weakness would be the moment I'd doom Night to being discovered when she hit me. I quickly took a turn into the kitchen, but immediately realized some of the moon's light was there as well. In the process, I could hear her footsteps and her voice growing louder and louder. Meaning she was almost there, too.

"The more you run, the more this is gonna hurt!," she warned.

What's more, I heard that weird moaning sound again. It seemed to be even creepier in a home without lights. But I couldn't stop to spectate on that! I had to keep moving! Running from the kitchen and into the living room, I finally lost light from the moon. Meaning Vana would as well if she came there, too. As predicted, she did, shouting, "I'LL TEAR YOU APART, BOY!" But she quickly realized she couldn't see me... so she would have to rely on the sound of my breathing, and my footsteps. And of course I would have to walk around here and there. Standing still would ensure if she bumped into me, I would be a sitting duck for her to pin and beat to the floor! With every step she took, I took as well. Not able to see where I was going, I would have to rely on my ears if I wished to stay away from her. And she would too if she wished to find me...


	8. She is Unstoppable

Little did I know of how determined Vana was to get me. By now, a whole hour had passed, and I could still hear her walking around, trying to find me. In the process, I too kept walking around, hoping she would not succeed. It was apparent my kitten knew when to keep quiet, as he didn't make a sound the entire time. Either that, or he fell asleep by now. Whatever the reason, I had to keep my attention as closely as possible on Vana.

"I can hear your footsteps, Eric...," she said in an impatient tone. "You're not going to escape. I'll find you... and break every bone in your body..."

And that's when I knew keeping myself hidden would definitely be a wise choice. Vana was not bluffing. I knew she would keep her promise...

As the time went by, it was now thirty minutes to four o'clock in the morning. I was so tired by now I felt like falling down. But I knew that would be the worst thing I could do. The moment I stopped moving would be the moment I became a still target for Vana to bump into at some point. But luck had to be on my side. Because as soon as I was about to close my eyes, unable to stop myself, I could hear Vana snoring. To my greatest luck, she had fallen asleep on the floor. Thank goodness...

I took the opportunity to follow the moonlight from the kitchen and into the front room, where I would leave while Vana's guard was down. I quietly reached for the doorknob again, this time with no interruptions, quietly stepped out, and closed the door behind me. And so, I finally did it. I was out of the house, and free to find another job.

...

Since it was still nighttime when I left, I chose to go to the park again and get some sleep before the sun would arise again. Since we were out of Vana's sights, I chose to let Night out of my pocket so he could sleep aside of me in the grass. Thanks to the chirping of many birds, I knew it was Monday morning, and awoke. As did my kitten, Night.

"Well, little buddy..," I said, rubbing my eyes, "time to find a job, again..."

"Meow...," he went, brushing up to me with a smile. I held my arm around him, happily.

And so we began our journey again through the large city that was Splittsboro. Unfortunately, I needed some food first, as did Night. Though we no longer had a way to cook food at home, thanks to no electricity, I could have eaten something already prepared from our refrigerator back home before I left. But alas, that may have awaken Vana, so I had no choice but to schedule a meal time when I got out of the mansion. Plus, I was all out of money. So I had no choice but to eat out of a trash can, something Night would do before he found me. Though it was a very poor way to eat, what was a boy and his kitten without funds to do? Regardless, it at least filled us up for the day ahead. The first business I stopped by was a shoe store, in need of a new cashier. Luckily, because I had some experience with counting money, the manager hired me! Plus, for my sake, he loved kittens! So Night was a big help to me getting this new job.

I was the new cashier for register number five. Night would sit on my shoulder, as usual, whenever I wasn't hiding him from Vana. My first customer was a pretty grumpy guy. On my counter, he set the shoes he wanted to purchase and said, "Alright, let's get this over with..."

One of my tasks as a cashier was to always smile at the customer, regardless of their attitude. So to make this guy feel welcome, I asked, "Lovely day! isn't it, sir?" I then scanned in his shoes.

"What's so lovely about it?," he asked, keeping his grumpiness. "You salesman can smile cause you get paid for it. But does anybody pay me for smiling? Nope.. I'd be doing it for free!"

Obviously he was a pretty gloomy guy. Regardless, I had to be understanding to all customers. This is what I called a test to that theory. I then punched in some numbers on my cash register. "And your total is... fifteen dollars," I said.

"FIFTEEN DOLLARS?," exclaimed the grumpy man, slamming his fist on the counter. For a moment, I was afraid he would get physical. But luckily, for my sake, he just grumbled under his breath, took out his wallet, and prepared his money for me. The man then handed me the fifteen dollars he owed, took his shoes, and walked off.

"Come again, sir!," I shouted, cheerfully.

My next customers were six preteen girls, seemingly not from the Sidekick Academy, but rather some kind of mean girls clique. I overheard them making fun of people they went to school with. And apparently, it was distracting them from making their purchase..

"Ahem, ahem!," I interrupted to them.

"Oh, sorry!," said their leader, quickly placing six pairs of flip-flops on my counter. As I began scanning their items, they continued their gossip. Though Vana was a lot of things back when she was her old self, she never stabbed anyone in the back the way these plastics were doing. After scanning their flip-flops and getting their total, I finally grew a backbone to these snobs...

"You know, tools.. Backstabbing only shows how weak you are," I spat.

"Oh...?," asked their leader, annoyed with a raised eyebrow. "And what are you supposed to be? Some kind of _weird _counselor...?"

"So what if I seem weird to you? Does that that make me any less of a person? No. Because at least I have a heart. The real weirdos are those who spite others, just to make themselves feel better." As I continued to lecture the mean girls, many customers in the store were beginning to notice. Even the manager!

"UGH?," exclaimed the mean girl leader. "Oh yeah, well you... well you're the one with a weird face! Steel eyes!"

"I only have steel eyes, and a plastered face, because something really terrible happened to me in the past... But it's nothing compared to the hideous beast that's on your insides, imp!"

With that, everyone in the store rooted for me, much to the anger of the mean girl leader. "Whatever...," she said, rolling her eyes in annoyance. She then took out the money she owed and sat it on the counter. "Here's your compensation...," she said before taking the flip-flops and walking out the store with her friends. Night cuddled my cheek, purring proudly and apparently happy for my backbone.

Just then, the manager came to me. "Way to go, Eric!," he exclaimed. "If there's one thing I value more than an employee... it's an employee with morals!"

"Thank you, sir!," I replied, happily.

...

I decided to continue working for the shoe store until I could earn at least one billion dollars, which would be more than enough to pay off the bills Vana owed. I know it seemed completely impossible to raise so much money in just a one month period, which was how long I planned to stay away from home, but I had to do something! This time, I would not quit my job even if I got the money I hoped for. Besides... Vana did say I was forbidden to do anything else but work for the rest of my life. Then again.. she said I was forbidden to work ever again, and go on permanent lockdown, because I wasn't capable of making 'real' money. But maybe that was just her anger speaking! Maybe if I proved to her I could do better, I wouldn't be on lockdown anymore. And she would allow me to work without having to do so behind her back! Luckily, because of my bright personality, more people started coming to the shoe shop. Eventually, everyone's salary was raised by the hundreds.. then thousands! Then the hundred thousands, to even the millions! So great was our business becoming, thanks to my personality, that even the mayor made a hefty donation to our shoe store. And all employees were paid by the week as it was! So after a period of seven months, and a boom in business due to so many people coming to buy shoes just to see me, I accomplished my goal..

It was Wednesday night at eight o'clock, and closing time for the shoe shop. But not before the manager stood before me, wiping tears of joy from his eyes as he held a check in his hands..

"Here you go, Eric.. Two billion dollars!"

I couldn't help but scream for joy! I made more than enough to pay our bills! And with my current status at this job, I could keep working and bring home at least eight million dollars a week! For me, it was more than a dream come true.. It was a miracle.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME!," I exclaimed, shaking his hand. I then took the check and showed it to Night on my shoulder, who was now a full-grown cat! "Look, buddy! Now we can return home.." To that, he meowed softly and braced up to my cheek. Out of all the pain I had endured, what happened that night made it all seem worth it...

...

The following Thursday morning, after cashing my check, and stopping by the Splittsboro City Hall to pay Vana's bills, I was on my way back to our mansion. In a way, the path seemed rather new to me. Seven months had passed since I last had to walk it. Vana's mansion carried the same feeling, as it had been so long since I last saw her residence. By now, I felt Night was old enough to make it on his own. So I gently set him down to the ground and said, "Well, buddy.. it's been fun. But I feel you're old enough now to handle yourself out there..."

He braced up to my knee, purring with pleasure, realizing too it was his time to say his goodbyes. I giggled and said, "Awww.. I'm gonna miss you, too..." I then patted his back and said, "Alright, little buddy.. go on, now.."

With that, Night turned away walked off. But I would never forget how he stayed at my side through all of this. Somehow.. though he was a cat.. Night carried the heart of a loving dog.

I turned the knob on Vana's door, opening it and walking in, closing the door behind me. Since it was Wednesday morning, it was a school morning for Vana. Meaning she wouldn't be home until at least four o'clock that evening. As for me, I successfully made it back inside of what I could once again call.. home.

...

Since it had been seven months, I knew Vana had been alone and hungry in what used to be a terrible house while I was away. So I decided I would have a treat in store for her when she got home.. I was going to move that statue to her room, just like she wanted! And I would not give-up until the job was done!

Bracing for what would probably be my toughest challenge yet, I boldly walked before the giant statue of my love Vana. Narrowing my eyes, I said, "Bring it on.."

With that, I immediately started pushing against the statue with all my might, hoping to move it. Sadly, after five seconds of trying, I panted heavily in exhaustion. But I wasn't about to give up...

"Okay.. no more fooling around!" I then started pushing the statue with all my might, again. This time, all it took were three seconds for me to get out of breath. I even fell down...

"Ow...," I said, rubbing my head. I then stood up, cracked my knuckles and continued, "Alright! Let's take it from the top!" Once again, I pushed against the statue with all my might... much to failing again at trying to make it move. And this running gag continued all the way until four o'clock that evening, where Vana opened the door and walked in.

"What are you doing?," she asked, raising hey eyebrow, curiously.

I stopped pushing the statue, breath heavily and replied, "Oh, nothing.. just trying to move you into your room."

She giggled. "You're so funny..." She then looked around, seeing the lights were back on. "Wow, I see the lights are back on..." Vana then closed the door behind her and continued, "So I take it you paid the bills...?"

Wiping the sweat from my forehead, since I was out of energy from trying to move that statue, I replied with a thumbs up, "Every last one of them.."

Without saying a 'thank you', Vana replied, "Oh, by the way!," then pulled out a pair of night-vision goggles, placed them on and continued, "Look what I got while you were away!"

I was shocked beyond comparison! How did Vana manage to get those if there was no money in the house while I was gone? Unless some kid at school gave her them for free..

She took off the goggles and reached in her shirt, continuing, "Oh, and here's the next thing I got!" She then took out a remote control and said, "You see, my home used to have a security system..." She rolled her eyes to the side in disgust and continued, "Before mom sold it off to a forest in the Amazon, just to protect the animals there from hunters. Luckily, while you were gone, I had enough money in my own bank account to have a new one installed."

"WHAT?," I exclaimed. "You had money? But I thought you were broke!"

Vana laughed. "For you? Yes! But for myself... nope! I had over a million dollars saved in my bank account. It wasn't enough to pay off our bills, but it was definitely enough to get the new security system installed." With that, she pushed the red button on her remote control. Suddenly, before my very eyes, I saw an iron wall arising from the ground outside of our home. And it continued to rise... until I heard a 'CLINK.' Little did I know the iron wall from all sides had merged into a round forcefield, shielding our home from everything around it. From sunlight, to the moonlight, to even a bird just wanting to sit on our roof, it was all impossible.. Because the entire mansion was concealed and on lockdown!

"Now you can't escape...," she said, deviously. "From now on, you're only way out of this mansion is through my remote control. Sadly.. you're never coming out. Maybe you should have thought twice before going against my orders the first time..."

"But.. but how am I supposed to work? I have a job now, where people like me! I'm their only refuge to getting a wonderful salary! And what about our bills? They're still due every month, regardless of me paying them off this morning!"

"Hmmm...," she puzzled. "I care for neither... Now, how much money do you have left?"

I took out my wallet, counting the dollars and replied, "Uh.. One billion, eight hundred seventy-eight million-," interrupting my sentence, she immediately swiped the dollars from my hands. "HEY!," I exclaimed in shock.

Vana said with a sly smile, counting my money, "Okay... so you're one billion-whatever-plus my remaining five thousand, after buying the goggles and having the security system installed, should give me one billion, eight hundred seventy-eight million, five hundred thousand dollars!" Stuffing the money in her shirt, she continued, "As for you..?" She laughed, continuing, "You get nothing!"

"But, Vana, this isn't fair! I worked so hard just to get you back in a good house! And I paid all of your bills for you! Plus you made me believe we truly had nothing left when you really had money all along!"

"So what? You're not worth anything anyway.. Why should you deserve to know the truth?"

Though I was very mad at Vana... I did make the promise that from now on, whatever Vana did to hurt me would be because I deserved the pain. But.. I could not understand why I deserved this..

"By the way, Eric. Where's your job? The one you worked at for these last seven months?"

"Um... it's in downtown Splittsboro. Why?"

"Well, duh! I'm going there to tell your boss you quit because you only used him to get the money you wanted. I'm also going to tell him that you think his business is a failure, he's a failure, and that you like hurting people's feelings."

I couldn't believe her! "WHAT?," I exclaimed. "WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

Vana giggled. "Because you deserve it.. Weirdo.."

With that, Vana pressed the button on her remote control, powering down the security system, and headed for the door. Opening and closing it behind her, she powered-up the security system again, ensuring I could not escape while she was gone.

I wanted to stop her.. But I did make the promise that whatever she did to me would be because I deserved it. And though I could not understand why she would do something this terrible... I had to accept my faith. Even if I tried to stop Vana... she would beat me to a bloody pulp. With someone who was taller and stronger than me, what were my chances of a fair fight?


	9. Eric's Plan

I was supposed to be at work for four o'clock that Thursday evening. Unfortunately, I would never arrive... because I was on lockdown. In the shoe store stood the manager, and everyone else, anxiously waiting for the big hand on the wall clock to strike the twelve.. and the small hand strike the four. When both finally occurred, someone did walk into the store... But it wasn't me.

"Hey, man! What's up?," greeted Vana to the manager.

"Huh..? You're not Eric..," said the manager, rubbing his head confused.

Vana laughed. "Yeah... turns out Eric only worked for you so he could make some quick money."

"What..?," asked the boss, sad and confused.

"Yeah. My boyfriend, Eric, is a real jerk. He also thinks your business is a failure, you're a failure, and he likes hurting people's feelings just to be mean!"

Many of the employees began talking amongst themselves, confused and sad.

"But... our business needs your boyfriend!," exclaimed the manager. "Who's going to bring in over hundreds of millions of dollars every week? Who's going to keep our business a success with such a great personality?"

Vana pedicured her nails and replied, "No one. As far as he's concerned, you're all doomed.. And he's okay with that." With that, Vana turned her back on them and walked out. I guess, once again, Vana managed to destroy what could have been a great reward for me. First went my education at the Sidekick Academy, then my freedom, and now my greatest job ever...

...

After Vana returned home that night, she and I laid in bed. While she was sound asleep, I couldn't help but stay awake. My reputation had been ruined.. And for what cause? Did I really deserve the pain Vana would always put me through? Or was I supposed to be a good boy and accept my 'punishment?' It was beginning to make little sense to me...

As I stayed awake, tucked into the covers with her, she turned and held her arm over me, saying in her sleep, "My lovely..."

With that, I then thought.. maybe she loved me after all. But it was so confusing to think this way at times. Just when I would think Vana truly loved me, she would become a monster. Was I really loved? Did Vana really care for me as much as she wanted me to believe?

...

One month later, all services to our mansion were once again gone. Because I was on lockdown, and not allowed to leave the home, we had no way to pay our bills. And Vana kept all her money to herself. If she ever spent any of it, it would be for herself. But not for the needs of where we had to live everyday. Even if I wanted to leave, I could not. With Vana holding the remote to our security system, which I would soon discover was solar powered, I was helpless to do anything about this madness! We sat in her room, discussing the matter at hand..

"We have to do something, Vana!," I exclaimed to her. "All of our services are gone again!"

Vana laughed. "Yeah, I know..."

"Vana, this is serious! Don't you have some kind of money left?"

"Of course I do. But I'm not spending it on the bills. My money is spent for one person: me!"

"But what about the place you have to live? Don't you want a working A/C again? Don't you want cable TV? And if we don't get water soon, we're going to get dehydrated! And what about showers? How are we going to get washed?"

"Eric.. I could go outside anytime-"

"How?," I interrupted. "With the power off, you can't make the security system do anything!"

"Nah... The security system still works. It runs on solar power. Anyway, I can go outside anytime to grab a bite to eat, watch TV and even get some fresh air in the mall. You on the other hand can't. You are to stay here in the house at all times. But me? Nope!"

I couldn't believe my own ears. "So... let me get this straight. I'm supposed to stay in a hot house all day with no food, water, lights, or TV, while you go outside to get your fill of all those needs?"

"Hey, remember.. Whatever I put you through is because you deserve it."

"How do I deserve this? What have I done wrong besides do everything to support us when you didn't want to spend any of your money for the cause? I've done everything I possibly could to support you, and this is what I get? A PUNISHMENT?"

"Yeah, so what? So what if you help me out? So what if you do everything for me? Those aren't grounds for me to appreciate you. You're nothing, Eric. Nothing..."

At that moment, I don't know what got into me.. But something snapped..

"You know what, Vana?," I said, now bearing a displeased face. "I'm out of here.. I'm not going to put up with this anymore." And with that, I got up from our bed and walked out of the room. But Vana immediately got up and walked after me, punching me in the back of my head and sending me to the floor.

"AH!," I yelled.

"Oh, you're leaving?," she dared, taking off her belt and pinning me to the floor. "Go on, leave...," she continued, raising her belt and striking my face with it.

"AH!," I yelled again, even louder.

She began beating me in the face with her belt, repeatedly. Blood was quickly flying, as I was helpless to avoid her strikes. She held me in a still position I could not break from, as the lashing of her belt continued. I quickly started crying..

"What's wrong? You don't like it? HUH?," she spat, beating my face, unmercifully. "YOU DON'T LIKE IT?"

Vana then dropped her belt, took off her left slipper and physically opened my mouth. She then stuffed it inside, trying to make me swallow it. "EAT IT! EAT IT, ERIC!," she spat, trying to make it budge down my throat as I squirmed, trying to break free of her grip over me. After a few seconds, she stopped... and I was once again crying from the pain.

She breath heavily and said, "Leave... What are you waiting for..?" But I knew she was daring me to try and do so. What's worse, she stepped over me, walking on my face and chest, and headed down the hall, only to leave me in even more pain. But it was this pain that taught me one thing: I wasn't always the one at fault. And little did I know I was never at fault to begin with...

If only I hadn't used those stupid duplicated goggles. I thought they would make Vana love me... And she claimed she did. But this love was just seeming more and more like hate all the time...

...

Months later, with all the services to our home still gone, Vana, just getting home from school, walked in holding a burger in her hand. It was Friday evening, and all the food in our refrigerator had spoiled by now. So there wasn't anything left in the house for me to eat. And I was hungry... So in great weakness, I looked to Vana, hoping she would share her food with me. Lucky for her, she could leave the house and eat whenever she wanted, because she had money. I on the other hand did not. And so... Vana did one of the cruelest things any human could do to another human in need..

"You want some?," she asked, holding the burger to my view. I nodded my head, so hungry I felt too weak to speak. "Okay then.. Come and get it," she continued.

But alas, I could not 'come and get it.' By now, I was so weak I could barely even move.

Vana laughed. "What? You don't want it..?," she teased. But I knew she wouldn't do something as awful as I thought she was about to do... Then again, I obviously didn't know Vana that well. She shrugged her arms. "Eh...," and chugged the whole burger into her mouth, chewing it before me. And what's worse... she chewed it nice and slow... just to ensure I would 'savor' the moment..

"Wow, this is good!," she exclaimed with her mouth full. As she continued to chew, she said, "All that juicy angus beef..., need I add it's tender feeling to your tongue... And those scrumptious pickles. But let's not forget the delicious grease that comes with the patty. And all that delightful salt... Yes... Salt... And all that mayonnaise... with it's creamy sensation to the very taste buds of the tongue.."

I was breaking down to tears as she continued to rub it in...

"And let's not forget that delicious bread.. with all those yummy sesame seeds. And the lettuce and tomato.. both so juicy... with all that water..."

Finally, after swallowing, she concluded, "Too bad you missed it!," and walked away from me, laughing. I just cried, nonstop, after that... And Vana was seemingly becoming more and more of a monster all the time. But things would only get worse from there...

By eight o'clock, I was in our room, laying on the bed and growing weaker all the time. Then came Vana, walking in with a pack of needles in her hand. "Hey, Eric. What's up?," she asked with a smile, obviously teasing me. And little did I know of what she was planning to do next...

"I wanna try out these needles on something. You know, just to see if they can go through material." With that, she opened the pack and took out a needle. "Now, you stand still...," she said with a flirtatious smile, but obviously bearing evil intentions. Due to how weak I currently was, trying to move would prove useless.. So whatever she was about to do was beyond my strength to avoid. As she sat beside me on the bed, grabbing me by the hand, much to my cry for help, Vana immediately poked the needle into my arm. As I screamed, louder and louder to the top of my lungs, she pushed the needle in, deeper and deeper...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH," I cried.

"Hahahahah! WHEW!," she exclaimed, happily, as blood quickly started to drip on our bed. As I continued to cry, she teased, "Oh, come on. Your last name _is '_Needles', right?" By the time she was done, the needle was struck straight through my arm. With that, Vana yanked it out, making me cry more, and looked through what was now a 'peephole.'

"Wow...," she said, happily. "I can see right through it... Hey, let's try another!"

I cried loudly, already in pain, begging her to change her mind. But all she did was say, "Woah, hold your horses! I'm coming, I'm coming!" Vana reached into the pack for another needle, poking it straight through the same arm again, but beneath the hole she already made. I cried louder and louder, feeling it's iron prick bear straight through my flesh.. and tear through. "WOOOO, a hole in one!," she exclaimed. The routine of needles getting poked through my right arm continued for the rest of the night until three o'clock in the morning. By the time she was done using new needles to make holes, and reusing old ones, my arm looked like a bunch of tiny dots had marked their territory on my skin... But there was more to it than that.

...

Life with Vana was becoming worse, day by day. One night, she came home with a pack of light bulbs, only to pelt me with them. When that was done, my entire body was covered in bloody cuts and scrapes from them shattering on my bare skin. Another night, using a screwdriver, Vana screw in a nail to my stomach. She had no choice but to take me to the hospital, as the bleeding wouldn't stop. And of course.. she once again told the doctor I did it to myself.

What's more, Vana started bringing in a handful of other guys every night. And she would make out with them in front of me, forcing me to watch in the process, by tying me to her bed with a rope. What's worse, she even kissed Allan Amazing on the lips right in front of me! I bursted into tears on the spot...

Days of abuse soon turned into weeks. And weeks soon turned into months! And as all went by, Vana was becoming more of a monster all the time...

...

Years later, Vana and I were now eighteen years old. She still attended the Sidekick Academy, and would soon graduate in a year's time. Whereas I was still on lockdown in our mansion, forbidden to step foot into the outside world. You would think by now, between Vana's abuse and not eating anything for so long, I would be dead. But I was very much alive. Malnourished, thin as a rail, and weak... But still very much alive. For me, that alone was a miracle. But after years of Vana's torture, I was ready to give in... I was going to kill myself. It would be my only way to escape this nightmare I once called a relationship..

In bed with Vana one Tuesday night, around one o'clock in the morning, I purposely held in my breath.. hoping to smother myself where I laid. Turning blue in the face, I was quickly losing oxygen. And since I was too weak and hungry to move anywhere, this was the most convenient suicide I could perform. But just as I was about to die... a fly landed on my nose, startling me and causing me to regain air. I breathed heavily, realizing the attempt to end my life had failed...

...

The following Wednesday afternoon, around two o'clock, Vana and I sat at her long table in the kitchen. Before us was a huge buffet of all sorts of foods she carried out with her from a restaurant. Turkey, egg salad, sliced beef, and so much more, was right before my very eyes. Since I hadn't eaten in years, and it was surprising I was still alive, this was truly a joyous day... Or so it would have been if it weren't for one rule by Vana.

"Now remember, Eric...," she said, happily tying a bib around her neck, "You're not allowed to eat any of this. But I sure am!"

I couldn't believe her! Here Vana had been feeding herself all these years while leaving me to starve! Surely she didn't expect me to sit before all this food just to watch her eat it all in front of my face!

Vana took out her fork and continued, "Oh, and if you try to eat anything..." Vana then got up from her chair, walked to me on the other side of the table, and immediately jabbed the fork into my hand with a laugh.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!," I screamed, crying my eyes out. She then walked back to her side of the table, not even bothering to pull the fork out.. Or at least, that's what I thought before she walked back and said, "Oh! Forgot something," and yanked the fork out of my hand, leaving three small holes in it's flesh. I cried even louder after that, much to Vana not caring as she headed back to the other side of the table. Once she sat down and prepared to take her first bite of some turkey, a watch she now wore on her arm beeped continuously. She paused with her fork of a turkey slice about to touch her tongue, as she slowly set it down and pressed a button her watch, causing the mayor of Splittsboro to appear before her on an electronic screen in the air.

"Vana! We have trouble!," said the mayor, sternly. "Master XOX is on the attack! You know what to do..."

"I'm on it, mayor!," she replied with a salute. And with that, she pressed the button again and turned off the screen. Vana immediately spun around like a tornado, quickly appearing in her Galacti Lass outfit, which was bigger due to her being much older now. "Time for Galacti Lass to save the day!"

"But wait! You'll need someone to go with you!," I said. "XOX is dangerous!"

Vana looked to me with a gloom expression. "Dude... A pencil would prove better help to me than you. I'll do this on my own!" And with that, she flew through the roof, going through the security system's shield as well. Lucky for me, she left me with all the endless food to myself. I knew she would beat me if she were to return and find it all gone... But I didn't care! I would either eat or surely die after all these years. So despite the fork jabbed into my right hand, I slowly reached my left hand to a spoon at the table. Just then.. Vana flew back inside and said with a smile, "Oh yeah! Forgot something!" Using the small pink heart on her tiara, a headwear that came with her Galacti Lass outfit, she channeled it to vaporize all the food before me with one zap. Before I knew it, only dust and ashes remained of what could have been a well deserved meal for me after all this time...

Vana cleared her throat. "Now, as I was saying.. Gotta fly!" And with that, she flew up again, going through the opening she already made.

I broke down into tears.. It was bad enough a fork was jabbed into my hand. But now, my only chance of a good meal was gone as well...

With tears running down my face, I quickly discovered Vana's remote control to the security system, aside of me on the floor. It was apparent she must have dropped it by accident on her way out. At this point... I knew what I was going to do: leave that dreaded mansion once and for all!


	10. More Than a Friend?

Using as much of the energy I had left in my body, I bent down to reach for the remote. Luckily, I managed to grab hold of it. I then pressed the big red button in its center, causing the security system shield to disable itself, and move back into the ground. With this accomplished, I slowly moved off my chair and hit the floor. I then started to crawl towards the front door, with all my might, hoping to reach the entrance. After many minutes of making it from the kitchen to there, I stretched my arm as high as it could go, reaching for the knob. I then turned the knob, allowing the door to open, and continued crawling on my belly as I eventually made it completely out into our front yard. Unfortunately, by then, all my energy was used up. So I dropped the remote, unable to control myself, and passed out beneath the sun's rays. But little did I know.. someone came to me in the yard. And their shadow looked quite familiar.

...

Meanwhile in the city was Master XOX, strolling his war tank through the streets of Splittsboro, and crushing many buildings in his path.

"HEHAHAHAH!," He laughed, maniacally, sitting in a closed compartment with a window at the top of the tank. He spoke through a mike, one that would allow the people to hear him in a loud voice, and said, "Citizens of Splittsboro! Enough is enough! I've waited TOO LONG for Maxum Man's return! If one of you do not tell me where he is..." XOX then pulled a leaver next to his chair, causing a giant telescope like device to eject from the roof of his compartment. A beam then formed at the top of the device, growing larger and larger as he continued, "then I will be forced to obliterate this entire city into ASHES! HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAH!," he laughed evilly, much to the panic of many people.

Vana, currently in her Galacti Lass outfit, landed before XOX's war tank and held her hand forward. "Your plans to destroy _this_ city won't prevail!," she shouted in a heroic tone of voice. "Not with I, Galacti Lass, around!," she continued, placing her hand to her chest.

XOX laughed evilly. "Pesky sidekicks! You always come in the nick of time to be..." Before continuing, he pressed a button on his dashboard and shouted, "EXTERMINATED!" With that, the beam on the telescopic device charged at Vana, much to her quickly dodging to the side.

"Still rusty as ever, ey, XOX?," she spat.

"HAHAHAH!." he laughed. "The only thing about sidekicks is they grow BRATTIER with age!" He then charged another beam to form on the device, pressing the button on his dashboard once more and causing it to charge at her again.

"Hi-YAH!," she screamed, jumpeing over the beam and landing right in front of his window with a vicious look in her eyes.

"Pesky brat!," he spat.

...

As for me, I couldn't tell if I was even still alive. It was like I was in a dark abyss... But then, I heard a voice call my name...

"Eric..?," it asked, peacefully. I slowly started to open my eyes, realizing I was still alive, and saw the blur of a face before me. "Eric... are you okay...?," it continued in worry.

Finally, after a few seconds, I fully opened my eyes to seeing...

"K...Kitty...?," I asked, weakly. "Is... Is that you...?"

She smiled as I fully regained my vision and said, "Yes, Eric... I saved you."

For a moment, I couldn't believe I was really out of Vana's clutches. I looked around and asked, "Is this all really real..? Am I really away from that monster...?"

"What monster?," asked Kitty, curiously.

I sighed sadly and said, "Well.. I could discuss things-"

"After you eat!," she interrupted. "You're thin as a rail!"

To that, I smiled. At least I knew I would starve no more...

Thirty minutes later, I was at Kitty's table, eating all the sushi I could consume! Strangely enough, due to Kitty having prepared over a million servings for me, I was getting my fill pretty fast!

"So tell me, Eric..," she said, "How's it been with.. you-know-who..?"

After swallowing a piece of sushi, I asked, "You-know-who..?"

"You know... Vana."

"Oh...," I said, rolling my eyes. "Her..."

"Eric, what happened to you there? You looked like a malnourished kid when I found you today-,"

"_Teen...," _I giggled. "I'm a _teen _now, remember?"

She giggled as well. "Oh, right... I'm sorry. It's just it's been so long since I last saw you. Time's gone by pretty fast.." Kitty grew sympathetic eyes and continued, "I missed you.."

Rubbing the back of my head, I replied, "Yeah... Well... I've missed you too, Kitty..."

Pattering her finger on the table, shyly, she asked, "So, um... Vana...?"

"Oh... right. Um... She's been pretty cool. We have lots of fun together.."

Kitty grew a stern look, seeing through my lie.

With a sigh, I said, "Okay... That's not the truth.."

"...Eric, has she been beating you?"

"Beating me..? But... How did you know?"

"A long time ago, Brain told us it was possible Vana could become abusive. He said the duplicate goggles you used contained only half-as-effective results, contrary to the original goggles. Meaning-,"

In interrupted, "that... the original half of Vana would still be somewhere inside her..?"

Kitty nodded sadly. She continued, "Eric, you have to get out of there! I can see she hasn't fed you!"

"Oh, come on, Kitty. I have to take care of myself! I shouldn't have to rely on Vana to feed me."

"Well those standards change if she won't let you set foot out the house!"

My eyes widened. "You.. know about that..?"

"Isn't it obvious, Eric...? Vana's treated you like a prisoner! I knew when she said you weren't coming back to school, it was because of her will.. Not your own.."

"Well, so what if Vana's been a jerk to me? That's my business! Not yours!"

"It is my business if she's the reason you had to get a new face!"

"That wasn't her fault! It was mine-,"

"DON'T LIE TO ME, ERIC!," she interrupted. "I know what's been going on!" Growing a sad expression, she paused and continued, "Only a true friend could see it.."

I remained silent for a few seconds... before tears started to form in my eyes.

"...Eric...?" Kitty held out her hand and continued, "Come here. It's going to be alright..."

But I was too focused on my misery to move at that point. So Kitty came to me instead... hugging me softly.

At last.. I spilled the beans. "Yes, Kitty... you're right..," I said with a sniffle. "Vana... has been a real monster to me at that place!" Tears began to fall from my eyes as I continued, "I've been abused... pushed around... taunted... even cheated on against my will! These years... they've... they've been nothing but pain! She even poked needles through my arm one night!" I then showed Kitty my left arm, revealing the poke holes. "See...?"

With a very deep expression of sadness, she softly replied, "That's awful..."

I sniffled, only for more tears to fall. "No... There's more... She's allowed our home to go to the dogs... Vana hasn't paid any of our bills since the time we were still preteens!"

"Woah...," she exclaimed in shock.

"I.. I wanted to work since then, but... she held me on lockdown, against my will.. She has money.. But... she only spends it for herself. Then brags about what she has compared to me... She even ate food in front of my face, knowing how hungry I was. And would even savor the moment.. just to see me cry..."

Now with a deep look of sadness, Kitty pled, "Please..."

"O...Okay...," I sniffled.

"No, I mean... please go on... I want to hear everything..."

"Well... Okay... But..." I then reached out my arms to hug Kitty, just as she was hugging me.

Patting me on the back, she said, softly, "There, there... Tell me everything..."

I sniffled and said, "Well... she also jammed a nail into my stomach one night-,"

"Oh dear..."

"Yeah... And had to take me to the hospital when the bleeding wouldn't stop. She lied and said I did it to myself... Just as she lied about the incident with my face..."

Kitty was in disbelief. The stories I told her were perhaps the most horrific scenarios she ever heard of. But she knew they were real... And that is what truly tore her apart. "Eric... You don't have to live like this. You're a human being.. not a pet. She has no right to claim you as her property.."

"But that's just it.. She does claim me as her property. And.. and I'm too weak to do anything about it. If I try to leave, she beats me. I'm stuck with this relationship.."

"Don't say that.. You're not stuck with anything-,"

"And her bills.. If I were gone, I'd be leaving her to die. Vana's going to run out of money at some point.. And when she does-,"

"No, Eric. Vana will never allow herself to 'run out of money.' Whether she were under the spell of the goggles or not, I know for a fact she's the type of person who would even resort to robbing banks just to keep herself at the top... My point is.. you're not her babysitter. She has to be the grown woman she is and fend for herself!"

I slowly wiped my eyes, now feeling a little better thanks to Kitty's comfort. "Maybe.. But.. I don't know if I can leave her..."

"It's either that... or you'll be stuck in an abusive relationship for no reason. This isn't love, Eric.. no matter what she calls it... All she's doing is using your feelings for her as a tool to gain power over you. Eric.. you're a good kid..."

I sniffled. "No I'm not.. I'm the reason she's become this way in the first place... If only I hadn't used those stupid goggles on her, I wouldn't be in this mess... I should have taken them off when I had the chance... Now their effects on Vana are permanent.."

"Calm down, kid...," she said, patting my back. "You're gonna be alright.. Stay by me for the night. You can sleep in my bed.."

I sniffled again and asked, "What.. would your mom think...?"

"It's okay, Eric.. My family likes you just as much as I do. They won't mind..." Kitty smiled softly, touched my chin and continued, "You're gonna be alright... I'll make sure of it.."

As kind as Kitty was to feed me and comfort me in my pain, I knew I owed her an apology...

"Kitty..? I.. I'm sorry about.. rejecting you guys the way I did. You know.. back at the lunch table when I was sitting with Vana-,"

Kitty giggled and interrupted, "Eric.. that was years ago. You made a mistake.. Many of us do when we're in love. The point is, I'm not like Vana.. I'm not gonna hold a grudge against you for something silly."

"So.. you and Trevor forgive me then?," I asked with a calm smile.

With a nod, she replied, "Definitely... Now.. come to my room. I want to show you something..."

Minutes later, after walking with Kitty to her room, I sat on her bed and watched her stand next to her radio.

"When you're sad about something, the best antidote is to dance the pain away," she said with a smile. Kitty took out a CD and continued, "And I've got the perfect remedy.."

I was a bit puzzled as I asked, "A.. remedy..?"

Kitty then set the CD in the compartment on her radio, allowing a smooth tune to begin playing. It was gentle, slow, and even.. romantic...

"Wow...," I exclaimed.

She walked to me and held my hand. "Wanna dance..?," she asked.

I kept my puzzled face for a few seconds.. before smiling and said, "Sure..."

At that moment, I looked into her eyes, and she looked into mine. I then stood to my feet with her, now the two of us holding hands, as we started taking a step back and forward.

"Not so fast... Just.. relax," she said, noticing I was moving a bit fast for her.

"Oh.. hehe.. Sorry..," I replied, shyly.

And with that, the two of us began dancing, nice and slowly.. just as Kitty wanted. As I kept dancing, I could feel great comfort flow through my veins as I held her hands. Apparently, she was pretty happy as well. Moving back and forth, step by step, nice and slow, we couldn't help but gaze into each other's eyes. Just then.. I accidently stepped on her foot.

"Ow!," she exclaimed.

"Oops, uh.. sorry..," I apologized.

She giggled softly and said, "It's okay. Everyone makes mistakes..."

To that, I regained my smile. As the music continued, and we continued to dance, I was feeling something inside me that I hadn't felt in a very long time... happiness. We then started to move around in a circle, still nice and slow, and keeping eye contact with each other. We couldn't help but smile.. I knew I couldn't. I don't know why.. But Kitty was filling me with pleasure the new Vana hadn't filled me with in a long time, since she became abusive. But right now, the problems I faced with Vana... the hurt I endured.. the betrayal.. none of it mattered anymore. Because right now, Kitty just seemed to make all my troubles go away...

I then freed one of her hands, twirling her around. She kept a smile and did the same to me. And the next thing we knew... we held each other by the hips.

Continuing to dance, we slowly moved towards her bed. By accident, I fell on the bed, much to her accidently falling on top of me. We giggled, knowing it was a mistake... Then again.. maybe it wasn't. And at that moment, I found myself looking into her eyes with a romantic feeling. She too had a romantic look in her eyes, gazing into mine. By now, the song was ending... But we remained in our current position.

"You're a very good dancer, Eric..," she said with a soft smile.

"You are too..," I said with a blush.

From there, I couldn't help but continue looking in her eyes. It was as though.. on the inside.. I saw more than a friend. But with still being in a relationship with Vana.. I couldn't really admit I was starting to feel more than friendship between me and Kitty... Could I...?

...

Later that night, we remained in her room, both now laying on the bed..

I slowly looked to her and said, "Hey... Kitty...?"

"Hm...?"

"If... you were in a relationship with someone.. and they became abusive.. what would you do..?"

Kitty kept a puzzled look on her face.. then smiled and replied, "Well... I would leave, Eric. Even if they told me I wasn't allowed to..."

With her last sentence, I knew she was referencing how Vana felt I didn't have the right to leave. But maybe Kitty had a point... Maybe I wasn't as bound to a relationship with Vana as I thought. I guess the only question was.. did 'I' have the courage to break free?


	11. XOX's Discovery

Kitty and I continued to talk that night, lying in her bed...

"So... It's your decision, Eric. You don't have to go back there..."

I sighed. "I know... But-,"

"No, Eric.. If she won't allow you to work, and you have no money to support yourself, you can't survive there. Especially with her beating you all the time."

"But, Kitty, I-,"

"And then she has the nerve to buy things she knows you can't get. Then show them off right in front of your face! And forcing you to watch her eat food you can't have? Eric, she's a monster!"

"I know Vana has her... problems-,"

"Eric.. she does it on purpose. You know that..."

"I know... but-,"

"No more 'buts,' Eric. You can't go back there. She'll kill you!"

I paused... Then replied, "Kitty.. I'm not a little boy anymore. You have to let me make my own decisions... Okay?"

Kitty sighed sadly. "I guess so.. But.. just be careful. At least try to talk to her about her ways. Maybe you'll get her to... change..."

"Well... yeah. I guess..."

With a soft smile, Kitty touched my hand and said, "Do it for me... Okay...?"

I remained silent for a moment. But after giving it some thought.. I knew the least I could do was satisfy her request, after all she had done for me that day. So with a soft smile in return, I answered, "Okay...," touched my hand to hers and continued, "I'll do it."

...

A few minutes later, Kitty and I stood outside her home.

"Well... here I go..," I said, kind of nervous.

With a smile, Kitty touched her hand to my shoulder and said, "Good luck, Eric... I'll be rooting for you."

At that point, I couldn't control myself from hugging her. She too caressed her arms around me, holding me close.

Cuddling her head to mine, she said, "I'm gonna miss you, Eric..."

"I'll miss you too, Kitty...," I replied, doing the same. For a good period of seconds, we remained hugging each other.

I don't know what it was... but I just couldn't let her go. And, apparently, she felt the same for me...

We eventually stopped hugging each other, fifteen seconds later, as I went walking away. But not without waving to her. She waved back with a smile. But little did I know when I turned away from her, that smile became a deep one, filled with emotion...

To herself, she said in a soft tone, "Goodbye... my love..."

...

By four o'clock in the morning, that Thursday, I made it back to Vana's mansion. Strangely enough, the iron security shield was still down. Maybe she hadn't returned home yet..

I turned the knob on the door, peeking my head through and asked, "Hello...? Is anyone home...?"

Surprisingly, no one answered. Meaning Vana didn't come back yet after all. Lucky for me, that meant I wasn't in trouble. Because she never returned home to see I was missing.

Thanks to the moonlight outside, since our home was without power now, I managed to walk in without tripping over anything. I then closed the door behind me...

"Hey, honey!," said a voice from behind me, all too familiar.

I reluctantly turned my eyes and saw Vana, standing behind me in the shadows.

"What's up?," she continued with a blank expression.

Now very frightened, I immediately replied, "I-I'm sorry, Vana... I shouldn't have left-,"

"No, it's cool," she interrupted.

I grew puzzled. "Wait, so.. you're not mad at me for evading my lockdown..?"

"Not at all!"

"Uh.. well, okay...," I said, confused. "Now, um.. Vana..?"

"Hm..?"

"I... I wanted to talk to you about the way you've been treating me lately. I... I don't like it.. It hurts, you know?"

Vana paused for a moment.. Then grew a smile and said, "Okay.. I'll stop."

"Really..?," I asked, noticing how easy that went.

"Sure! I mean, you're so right! You don't deserve to be treated the way I've treated you. It's not fair. Now... Go and get yourself some food. I brought some on the way back after defeating XOX today."

I couldn't believe it! Vana was a completely changed person! She was even kind enough to bring me some food! Without hesitation, I replied, happily, "Wow, thanks, Vana!" And with that, I turned away and went walking towards the kitchen.

...But little did I know while my back was turned, Vana would reach into her shirt and pull out something. As I continued to walk, I was not aware of a gun pointed directly at me from behind, aiming for my back. Closing one eye, she pulled the trigger, causing a loud bang to occur throughout the home. And before I knew it.. I lost my consciousness.. falling to the floor on my face.

...

The following afternoon, I slowly opened my eyes.. only to find a doctor, standing over me in a hospital room.

Now with my eyes fully opened, I looked around, weakly. "Where... Where am I..?," I asked the doctor.

"Where you belong...," he replied with folded arms. "Why Maxum Man's sidekick would shoot himself in the back, I don't know..."

"WHAT?," I exclaimed. "I WAS SHOT IN THE BACK?-," I quickly stopped myself, realizing a great pain that surged through my back. "AAAAAH!," I yelled.

"WOOH, take it easy there! You don't wanna put any stress on your back!," he exclaimed.

"Doctor, you must understand! I didn't shoot myself in the back! It had to be the person who brought me in here-,"

The doctor gasped. "You mean VANA? How dare you accuse her of such heinous actions? Why that girl saved our city from certain destruction! Thanks to her, XOX was defeated yesterday! Our mayor even gave her the key to the city!"

Just then, Vana walked in, eating a cookie. "That's right!," she said with her mouth full. "Lying only shows you deserved this, Eric."

"My point exactly!," said the doctor as he set his hand on her shoulder. "In fact, maybe you did this so you could try and pin it on innocent Vana here!"

"BUT I KNOW IT WAS HER-,"

Just then, I was immediately shocked by defibrillators. "Clear!," teased Vana, being the one who used them. She and the doctor then laughed... while I tried to recover from the shock sent through me.

Vana then looked to the doctor and asked, blankly, "So how's he gonna fair, doc?"

"Well... It is rather difficult to say. But after being shot in the back, it permanently paralyzed him."

"WHAT?," I exclaimed.

"REALLY?," she exclaimed, but happily.

"Yup. He's gonna need a wheelchair for the rest of his days because of this.."

Vana giggled. I on the other hand did not find it funny.. Not at all. Thanks to Vana, I was ruined for the rest of my life... I would never walk again. I couldn't help but cry on the spot.. And she couldn't help but jump for joy, cheering as though my dismay was Christmas Eve for her.

...

Elsewhere, a scheming XOX stood in his laboratory. Plotting his next evil plan. He was currently covered in boo-boos from yesterday's match with Vana.

"Curse that Galacti Lass!," he spat, pacing the floor. "Little brat..! Or should I say, now a full-grown brat! Thanks to her, I've once again failed to locate Maxum Man!" He then looked to the side, seeing a tube in his laboratory, which passed through the floor and roof. "But not for long...," he said, sinisterly.

Just then, a small, calculator like device appeared in the tube as he continued, "Because I have a new plan to locate Maxum Man, personally!" With an evil laugh, he walked to the tube, pressing a button on its center as it moved up, freeing the device from confinement. Picking it up, he held it in his hand, pressing a few of its buttons. "Thanks to my Locate-Maxum-Man-5000! I'll be able to track down the long lost superhero right to where he's hiding! HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!"

After pressing so many buttons, a red dot started blinking on the calculator's screen. "Ah.. perfect! He's still in Splittsboro, after all!" XOX went walking as he continued, "Time to get back in my war tank and pay this location a visit... HEHEHAHAHAHAHA!"

...

By six o'clock that evening, Vana arrived back home, strolling me in my wheelchair. I couldn't believe I was an invalid. I should have listened to Kitty. I should have stayed with her when I had the chance... Now I was in the _care _of the monster, all over again.

"It's too bad about your injuries, huh?," teased Vana as she strolled me to the front door. Turning the knob, she continued, "Looks like you won't be going anywhere this time."

Vana then strolled me into the mansion, closing the door behind her. No matter how much she taunted me, I refused to reply. After betraying me the way she had, then telling the doctor I did it to myself, again, I was fed up with her at this point. I wouldn't say anything to her for the rest of the day.. Maybe even the rest of my life..

She strolled me towards the stairs and said, "Hey! Wanna go for a ride up the steps?," obviously knowing I didn't want to. "Splendid!," she exclaimed, making an answer for me. With that, Vana started strolling me up the stairs in my wheelchair, causing it to vibrate up and down, much to my discomfort..

Seeing me bothered by the vibrating, she teased, "Isn't this fun? WOOH!" Finally, after rolling over many bumpy steps, possibly thirty, she finally made it to the second floor of our home.

With a vindictive smile, she said, "Now.. guess what I'm gonna do." She then turned me around to facing the steps I had just strolled up. "Go on..," she continued, "Guess!"

I didn't want to believe it... nor did I even want to think about it! Surely she wouldn't do something so evil!

I trembled nervously, sweating profusely as she continued with a smile, "No clue? Here, let me help you!" And with that, before I knew it, Vana tilted my wheelchair forward, sending me falling out and tumbling down the steps, one by one. Since my body was so weak as it was, more limbs were getting broken as I went falling. And this wasn't doing my back any justice either...

After a few seconds, I fell to the bottom floor on my face. But if that wasn't bad enough, Vana ran down the steps, holding my wheelchair in her hands. Making it to behind me, she lifted the wheelchair and struck me with it, over and over again!

"AH! AAAH! AAAAH!," I screamed, feeling its iron body clash against my injured one. Blood was beginning to spill on its bars. She then kicked me over on my side, facing her, as she began bashing my face with the wheelchair as well. Then my chest.. Then my legs..

As I cried in great pain, she teased, "Come on! Fight back! What are you waiting for?"

In that moment, the pain seemed as though it were endless... Vana kept bashing me, over and over again, until both I and the wheelchair was covered in my blood..

I cried even louder than I ever had before in my whole life. This was by far the worst pain I ever felt in my relationship with Vana. And all she did was point and laugh..

"HAHAHA! Loser! HAHAHA!"

With that, She dropped the wheelchair right on top of me, only to make me cry in pain even more. She then walked off, laughing as though this were the funniest thing she had ever seen. Now.. and only now could I see this new Vana for what she had truly become: ...a monster...

...

Three hours later, I was still left on the floor in a bloody mess. It was nightfall by now, only this time the moon was covered by dark clouds in the sky. So I couldn't see anything in that dark house now. I was hoping Vana would come to help me up. Sadly... it became quite apparent no such thing would ever happen. Besides.. I knew by now Vana was a cold-hearted beast, and would stop at nothing to make my life a living nightmare.

Just then, I saw a brief flash of light through the window, only to discover it was lightning. Apparently, it was going to storm outside. That must have been the reason why the moon was covered by clouds. I then heard a very loud noise as something crashed through the wall of our home. Apparently, Vana forgot to put back up the security shield. She was so busy enjoying my pain that day, after all. Regardless, whatever was going, I could not stop it..

Little did I know the one who broke in was none other than XOX. He walked through our halls, holding his tracking calculator device. "Hmm... the beep is getting louder on this thing. Maxum Man must be around here somewhere..."

But unaware was XOX that someone was watching his every move, following his every footstep. It wasn't until lightning flashed again that he saw the shadow of someone from behind.

"AH!," he exclaimed, quickly turning around. "Who goes there?" But only to find there wasn't a person in sight... literally. Because the entire house was pitch-black.

Fanning himself, he said, "It's so hot in here! And so very dark! When's the last time the homeowner of this place paid their bills? Unless this mansion is uninhabited, of course.." XOX then realized the beep coming from his tracker became a long noise. "AHA! I have him!" He then looked to a small door before him, turning the knob and walking forward.. only to fall down the stairs. "OW! OOF! OWW!," he exclaimed before hitting the floor of what was Vana's dark basement. "Blast!," he exclaimed with a clenched fist. "Maxum Man is in here... But how will I find him in all this darkness?"

Just then, the moaning sound returned. But this time, it said something..

"Help...," cried the weak voice.

XOX's eyes widened. "Who's.. there...?"

"Help me.. Please...," cried the voice again.

XOX then grew an evil smile. "HEHAHAHA! OF COURSE!" He then took out a match from his pocket, lighting it against the wall and causing a flame to sprout at its tip. With this, he could now see the face of the one before him...

"Maxum Man...," he said, deeply. "I've found you at last.."

Maxum Man was now a very old man in his 120s. His muscles had completely depleted, as had his fatigue and strength. Instead, he was skinny as a rail... and feeble as a prune.

"XOX...," he asked, weakly. "Is that... you...?"

"Hmhmhm... But of course. Don't you realize I've come to destroy you..?"

"You fiend.. Would you really attack someone so-," he coughed, "so weak as me...?"

"My point exactly! You see, Maxum Man, it is because you are weak that I hold the upper advantage. Your years have caught up on you, and now you couldn't even defend yourself against a little girl..."

"Make that a big girl...," said a voice from behind XOX.

"Yes..," XOX continued. "A big girl-WHAT?" He then turned his head, quickly discovering.. "GALACTI LASS? But... HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?"

XOX was correct to call her Galacti Lass, as Vana currently wore her sidekick outfit. She also held her gun forward, the same one she used to shoot me. "I live here..," she replied. "And you'll get Maxum Man over my cold, dead body..."


	12. In the Line of Fire

"Wait... So let me get this straight..," said XOX with an evil grin. "_You're_ the one who's responsible for Maxum Man's disappearance?"

"Darn right..," replied Vana, deviously. "It wasn't easy.. The big lug took some horsepower to tame. But ultimately, it was all too easy..."

_Vana then illustrated a flashback for XOX..._

"It all started when I was six. Since the time I discovered that weakling, Needles, was hand chosen by Maxum Man to be his sidekick.. I was outraged. Angered.. vengeful.. and willing to do anything to make Maxum Man change his mind. Whenever he was on his daily patrol to protect the city, I would make myself noticed by always giving him a helping hand in stopping bad guys. From kicking criminals butts, to defeating giant monsters, to even stopping an asteroid from hitting our planet millions of times!, I was determined to prove I could be a better sidekick than Eric. But that Maxum moron never gave me a chance..."

"Sorry, sweetie," he said. "But you're just too headstrong. And your ego is too big!"

"As tears formed in my eyes, he continued, 'Maybe if you were more like Eric, you'd be the perfect sidekick! And on a side note: proving your worth to me out of jealous motives for a sidekick I've already picked only shows me you care more for yourself.. And not enough for the people of Splittsboro.' With that, he flew away, leaving me to cry in my misery. How could that wimp, Eric, be a better sidekick than me? I was the best! I was the strongest! I WAS THE BRAVEST! But no... Maxum Man insisted that poor excuse for a sidekick, Needles, was better than me! So I decided he would pay for his decision.. DEARLY! Using my brains, which were and still are, and always will be, very smart, I invented a _present _for Maxum Man. One he would never forget.."

Vana continued, "One day, as he flew through the city, I lured him into my trap... 'HELP!,' I cried from below. 'SOMEONE, HELP ME!' And wouldn't you know it? That big doofus took the bate and swooped down into the closed ally I was in, sitting by a trash can and crying... Or so he thought.."

"What's wrong?," he asked.

"'Oh, nothing...,' I replied. 'Just... YOU!' I turned around, throwing the collar to his neck as it clamped on. 'What's this?,' he exclaimed. He was then shocked as I pressed a button on my remote for the collar. If he touched it, he would be electrocuted. If he were to try and grab the remote from me, I could electrocute him for rebellious actions. Ultimately, Maxum Man quickly learned his days of crime fighting were over. If I couldn't have Maxum Man.. then no one would! I forced him to come back to my mansion, only to keep him nice and locked away, forever..."

_Vana's flashback came to an end..._

Holding the gun in her right hand, Vana pulled out the small remote control, not the one to our security system, but the one for Maxum Man. "It still works like a charm!," she said, before pressing its blue button. Maxum Man, still wearing the steel collar around his neck, immediately felt thousands upon thousands of electricity bolts surge through his veins.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!," he screamed, much to me gasping in shock.

"Hahaha!," laughed Vana, much to XOX's curiosity. She continued, "Thanks to this, Maxum Man has been defenseless, ever since..."

"I don't believe it...," said XOX. "Galacti Lass... the kidnapper of Maxum Man? OHOHOHO! This is just TOO juicy! And to think the mayor rewarded the key of the city over to you? HA! Some hero you've turned out to be!"

"Haha, yeah... I'm a jewel. Point is, you're not gonna live to tell anyone about it.."

Little did Vana know, though I was crushed beneath a heavy wheelchair, I could hear their entire conversation from the front room. And for what Vana was saying, I couldn't believe my ears...

"Hahaha! Little fool... You don't have the GUTS to kill me!," spat XOX.

Vana smiled sinisterly. "Do I now..? We'll have to see about that.."

Just then, I heard the sound of gunfire. I knew all too well what had happened..

On the basement's floor laid XOX. But Vana did little thinking when she killed him... Because when he fell unconscious, his match of fire hit the floor! Before she knew it, fire was quickly rushing throughout the entire basement! And it would surely reach the rest of the mansion, quickly!

"DARN IT! DARN IT, DARN IT, DARN IT ALL!," she spat in great anger. Vana quickly jumped to Maxum Man, freeing him of his hand and foot cuffs, and carried him over her shoulder. "You're coming with me! Let's go!" With that, Vana flew through the roof of the basement and the mansion, headed for the sky..

As for me, I was stuck under a wheelchair and in the line of fire! The flames were engulfing everything and quickly! What was I do? How could I stop panicking? I was going to get burned alive and could do nothing to escape!

Just then, I heard a crash come from the window above the front door. Turning my head, I found Kitty, flying in with her jet pack!

"Hold on, Eric!," she pled.

Within seconds, she flew down to me, grabbing me by the hand, and flew up to the roof. Crashing through, she flew up with me to the sky, headed after Vana.

"Wow, Kitty!," I exclaimed. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"Don't you know I stalk you?," she said with a pleasant smile, much to be getting a little creeped out by her statement. Looking up at Vana, she gasped and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! Is that Maxum Man?"

"Yeah!," I replied, holding on to Kitty's hand. "And Vana's the one who was responsible for his disappearance! She kidnapped him when she was 6!"

"I don't believe it...," said Kitty in shock.

Turning her head, Vana saw Kitty and I were right on her tail. She grinned her teeth and spat, "Drat! You're the last people I wanted to know the truth!"

"You have to let Maxum Man go, Vana!," I pled. "We need him!"

"HA! Nice try, Needles! But Maxum Moron's coming with me!" Vana, using her available hand, pulled out her gun and started shooting at Kitty and I.

"AH!," Kitty exclaimed, dodging each bullet, one by one.

"We're not giving up, Vana!," I said.

"Neither am I!," she spat, flying down into the woods.

"Hold on tight, Eric! We're going in!," said Kitty, flying in after Vana. Though now probably wasn't the time, I looked back and saw the Glama mansion.. burning to a crisp at the scenes. It was such a shame Vana let such a beautiful home go to waste...

Kitty landed to the ground, powering down her jet pack and not letting go of my hand. "Stay close to me, Eric.. Wait.. no! We have to get you to the Maxum Mansion so Brain can treat your wounds! You're in no condition to even walk right now!"

And how right she was. Between me being an invalid, and getting beaten by Vana afterwards, I was pretty much like a vegetable at this point. But in the process.. Maxum Man was in trouble. And I knew leaving him behind to suffer whatever wrath Vana had planned was too risky.

"Don't worry about me, Kitty...," I replied. "If all else fails, just carry me on your back..."

"You sure..?," she asked, worried. And how could she not be? Out of all the times Kitty saw me injured, this by far was the worst...

"Tell you what..," I said. "I don't have my wheelchair anymore. It's long gone in the flames by now.. But maybe you can improvise."

"I'll be the fastest wheelchair I can possibly be!," she replied. And with that, she held me over her shoulder as though I were just like her jet pack. Kitty then walked through the woods, shouting, "Come out, Vana! You know we'll find you, no matter where you hide... or no matter how long it takes!"

Little did we know Vana hid behind a tree, keeping Maxum Man close to her. Grinding her teeth nervously, knowing Kitty was approaching the tree, she quickly jumped out and pulled the trigger on her gun.. only to realize she was all out of ammo.

"Come on! Stupid piece of junk!," she spat, repeatedly pulling the trigger in hopes of making a bullet fly out.

"Out of ammo...?," asked Kitty, sternly, as she stood before her.

"You'll never take me!," she spat, throwing the gun at Kitty's face, only for Kitty to dodge to the side. Vana immediately turned away and went running, now carrying Maxum Man on her back.

"Help!," he pled, only to get punched by Vana.

"SHUT UP!," she spat.

"Hey, you can't hit Maxum Man!," I yelled.

"Give him up, Vana!," yelled Kitty, running after her.

Meanwhile, the rain clouds were growing even heavier in the sky as lightning struck once more, this time striking a tree. The tree then fell to the ground before Vana, setting on fire and stopping her in her tracks. She now held a very nervous expression on her face, breathing heavily..

"Give it up, Vana..," said Kitty in a dark tone, now slowly approaching her from behind.

I felt now was a perfect time to spill the beans to Kitty on what Vana did to me. "Kitty.. She shot me in the back."

"WHAT?," she exclaimed, much to Vana gasping in shock, realizing I had just ratted her out.

"He.. He's lying, Kitty!," spat Vana, nervously.

"Then..," I continued, "she told the doctor I did it to myself." Kitty's expression was only growing angrier and angrier as I continued, "And finally.. already paralyzed and in a wheelchair... when we got home.. she strolled me up the stairs.. only to throw me out of my wheelchair... fall face first down the steps... on my face.. Then take my wheelchair... walk down... and bash me with it, repeatedly... Both on my back.. and my face... and breaking all of my ribs in the process... That's why I can't move!"

At that point, I don't know what happened. But Kitty kept a stunned expression without saying a word. Her left eye twitched periodically..

"Kitty..?," I asked in worry.

"Eric.. I'm gonna set you down, okay..?," she said, calmly. Vana immediately got on the defensive...

"Um.. okay.. Kitty...," I replied.

Kitty then gently set me down to the ground, unstrapped her jet pack, dropped it next to me, and slowly walked towards Vana as the flames engulfed before her.

"Now.. now wait a minute, now, Kitty..!," said Vana, growing very nervous and trembling. "You.. you don't want to do anything reckless..!"

Continuing to approach her with great anger, Kitty said, "The pain I inflict to you will only last a few seconds... But the pain you've brought to Eric will haunt him for the rest of his life!"

Out of desperation, Vana went as far to hold Maxum Man's face to the flames. "ONE MORE MOVE!," she warned, much to Kitty stopping in her tracks. "ONE MORE MOVE!," she continued, "AND YOU CAN SAY HELLO TO MAXUM ASHES!"

Kitty did not know what to do. She knew Vana would be more than happy to kill Maxum Man for rejecting her in the past. With Splittsboro's superhero on the line.. Kitty knew it would only be noble to call down her assault.

As the flames before Vana rose higher, Maxum Man slowly turned to not Kitty, but me, and said, "Eric... There's something you should know..."

I couldn't believe it. For the first time, Maxum Man was actually speaking to me... Though I could not even turn my head at this point, I listened as he continued, "Those duplicate goggles you used... They had no effect on Vana."

To those words, Vana and Kitty's eyes widened.

"What..?," asked Kitty.

"No... effect...?," I puzzled.

Maxum Man nodded with sadness. "It is true... Once someone is freed of the goggles spell a first time, they can never be subdued to it's power again. You've been duped by Vana... She's been the same all along..."

"Maxum Man.. how did you know about me using the goggles both the first time and this time...?," I asked, weakly.

With a wise smile, he replied, "A hero knows his sidekick..."

To me, that wasn't very elaborate. But I guess he meant he had been watching me all along, even in his absence... But there was little time to think about that. By knowing the truth about Vana, my heart became shattered to pieces. All this time.. she had been playing me.. And I knew she had to pay for it all...

Looking to Maxum Man in disgust, Vana spat, "Thanks a lot, super zero.. I wanted to keep it a secret.." With that, she immediately threw Maxum Man into the fire behind her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!," he cried, being burned alive at the scenes.

"NO!," yelled Kitty and I. Vana merely folded her arms with a sly smirk, proudly watching as Maxum Man was soon reduced to ashes... Yes... it is true.. Splittsboro's greatest hero was no more...

"No...," said Kitty, falling to her knees with tears.

Tears filled my eyes as well. The very man who adopted me, my hero, was gone... But then... I heard something...

"Don't cry, Eric...," calmly pled an all too familiar voice. As my eyes widened curiously, still filled with tears, I looked around... "Kitty...," I said, "did you hear that..?"

Still crying many tears, covering her hands over her face, she replied, "Yes, Eric... I could hear the cry of Maxum Man when he was being burned alive right before me... I'm sorry, Eric... I'm sorry... I should have stopped her when I had the chance..."

But it was apparent to me that Kitty wasn't talking about the same thing I was..

"Do not cry for me, Eric...," continued the voice.

"Maxum... Maxum Man...?," I asked.

"Yes, Eric... It is I.. Maxum Man... your hero..."

"...But I... must be going crazy. I mean... you just died right in front of me. Right in front of Kitty. Right in front of all of us..."

Meanwhile, Vana's evil would not end...

"Hehehe... Poor Maxum Man, right?," she teased to Kitty. Kitty looked up angrily as Vana continued, "Now it's time to kill you guys.. so you don't tell anyone about this..." Vana quickly picked up a stick beside her, swiping it through the flames behind her and turning it to Kitty. "And you won't!," Vana concluded to her.

Meanwhile, Maxum Man continued to speak to me...

"No, Eric...," he said. "I did not die... I still live on... I live in you.. my sidekick.."

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe my ears. Maxum Man was really still alive, but... inside me..? How could it be..?

"You live on... in me...?," I asked in awe.

"Yes, Eric... But there is no time for talk. You need to engage in what will be the ultimate battle with Vana Glama.. and stop her once and for all..."

"Me..? Battle with... Vana..? But.. how...? She's so much... stronger than me... And I'm an invalid as it is..! How will I-"

"Eric.. she plans to kill you... and Kitty... Just take a look beside you.."

Unable to turn my head, I looked to the side to find Kitty was on the ground, still covering her face as she cried. And unaware was she of Vana, approaching her with the flaming stick and prepared to burn her alive...

"YIKES!," I exclaimed.

"So you see, Eric...," Maxum Man continued, "You cannot throw in the towel... Not with your friend's life in jeopardy..."

"But... how am I going to stop her, Maxum Man...? I'm in no shape to even stand on my feet at this point, let alone move my head..."


	13. A New Legacy Begins

"I am well aware of that, Eric...," replied Maxum Man. "That is why I live in you... to be your strength... To be the superpower you will need to defeat Vana, once and for all..."

"But.. how are you going to do that..?," I asked.

"...Watch and see..."

Just then, a lot of lightning began to erupt from all over my body as I was lifted into the air. "WOOOOAAAAH!," I yelled.

Meanwhile, time was running out for Kitty. As she continued to sob, unaware of Vana approaching her with the flaming stick, she was merely seconds away from the end of her life as she knew it..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!," I continued to scream, feeling the charge through my body.

"Do not fear, Eric!," pled Maxum Man. "This may hurt, but it will all be worth it in the end!"

But Vana was just getting closer and closer... until she finally came to a stop. Suddenly pausing in her crying, Kitty slowly looked up to a stick, flaming from the top, with Vana as its holder.

"Prepare yourself for death... Kitty," said Vana with an evil smile.

"AH!," yelled Kitty, quickly moving back.

"HURRY, MAXUM MAN!," I pled, seeing what was going on below. Just then, my burned face slowly cracked... and eventually shattered to pieces, only to reveal my old face, back and good as new! And yes.. my old glasses came with the package. Next, the hole in my stomach shrunk, growing smaller and smaller, until it finally disappeared! Then all the bruises and boo-boos I was covered in, courtesy of Vana beating me earlier with my wheelchair, poofed away like magic! Next to go was the hole in my back as well, shrinking smaller and smaller until it was no longer there. Then, all my broken limbs slowly regained their composure, healing themselves and becoming anew! Then, all the small holes on my left arm, courtesy of Vana poking me with those needles years ago, faded away! And finally, now with my body fully healed, the transformation continued as my body's composure began to change, becoming exactly like Maxum Man's, only smaller. I even grew a big chin, just like his! Then, before I knew it, the surge of electricity stopped. And a giant ball of light erupted from my body.

"AH!," yelled Vana, covering her face from its shine.

"Wooooah...," exclaimed Kitty, not covering her eyes, and looking right at the explosion of light.

Seconds later, the light faded...

"Rrrh..!," groaned Vana, slowly reopening her eyes and looking to the sky. "AH?," she gasped. "I can't... believe it!"

"Super cool!," exclaimed Kitty, happily seeing the new me.

Before them was a buff me, with all of Maxum Man's clothing! From his mask, to the M on his purple super suit, I had it all! I floated in the hair, with my fists clenched to my hips.

"But... this is impossible!," spat Vana. "I HAD YOU BEATEN! YOU WERE DOWN FOR THE COUNT! AN INVALID! YOU WERE GOOD AS DEAD, NEEDLES!"

"You would have enjoyed... wouldn't you..?," I replied, sternly. "I'm going to ask you nicely, Vana... Leave Kitty alone.."

"Why don't you come down and make me...?," she teased.

With a smirk, I replied, "If you insist.."

I then flew down towards Vana, with my fists clenched forward, prepared to stop her.

"Rrrh...!," she groaned, throwing her flaming stick into the fire behind her. She then touched her index fingers to the heart on her tiara, as part of her Galacti Lass outfit, and spat, "Eat laser, Needles!" Her little heart then emitted a long pink lightning beam towards me, only for me to hold my finger forward and stop it, backfiring it at Vana.

"WHAT?," she exclaimed before being struck down by her own attack. "AH!," she yelled, falling on her back to the ground.

I landed before her, not saying anything, but just watched her with keeping a stern look. My eyes narrowed deeply...

"RRRRRH!," she groaned, now very angry. Leaning up from the ground, she said, "Alright then... TASTE MY TIARA!" Vana immediately pulled off her tiara, spinning it towards me like a Frisbee. I immediately leaped toward the air, dodging it as it flew forward.

"Looks like you missed, villainous foe...," I said. And with those words, I quickly realized how heroic it sounded for me to speak like that. I guess with Maxum Man being a part of me now, it would only come to be natural..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!," screamed Vana. "My tiara might've missed, but it'll be _back around _in no time, HA!"

I noticed how she emphasized the term 'back around.' I then turned my head, watching the tiara approach me from behind. Using my laser eyes, I zapped the tiara into sawdust... much to Vana becoming speechless.

"...I.. I don't understand! That attack was full proof... FULL PROOF!," she yelled.

"WOOOH! Way to go, Eric!," cheered Kitty.

"Give it up, Vana...," I warned, sternly. "You're no match for the force of Maxum Man.."

"Maxum... Man..?," she asked curiously.. before breaking out in laughter. "AHAHAHAHA! Yeah right! I KILLED Maxum Man, moron!"

"Not so, Vana..," I continued with Maxum Man's voice speaking in unison to mine.

"AAAAH?," she exclaimed in shock.

"I still live Vana..," I said, continuing with our voices merged. "And you will never defeat the two of us as a whole! Sidekick and superhero will stop you, here and now!"

"AHAHAHA!," Vana laughed. "I can't believe Maxum Man entrusted you to take his place. It's hilarious enough he made you his sidekick.. But now this? I'd say in his old age, your _superhero _has become senile!"

With that, I grew very angry, clashing my hands together and sending a tornadic wind at Vana.

"WOOOAH!," she exclaimed, flying through ten trees behind her. On the ground and covered in many bruises, she slowly leaned up, wiping the blood from her mouth... Then, slowly opened her eyes and saw me, walking towards her from the distance.

"Vana...," I said with a stern expression, now speaking in my regular voice again, "You deliberately abused me.. tortured me... cheated on me... lied on me... starved me... tried to kill me... and even leave me in a burning mansion to die!" As she grinned her teeth, nervously, I continued, "You even abused your own mother... punched her in the mouth and kicked her out of your home! That is dishonorable... and the exact reason why you must be punished!" I quickly flew at her, punching her in the gut. As she coughed blood, I grabbed her by the head, kneeing her in the jaw and sending her flying to the air. Flying after her at lightning speed, I elbowed her in the stomach, making her cough even more blood, and kicked her down, sending her flying into the ground below and knocking down many trees.

"Wooooow...!," exclaimed Kitty, amazed.

I hovered over the area she crashed in, watching from above. Below I saw Vana, covered in dirt and on the ground, weakened and even more injured than before.

"...You brought this on yourself, Vana...," I said with pity.

She remained down for a few seconds... before squinting her closed eyes and grinding her teeth, only to reveal she still had some fight left in her.

"I wonder what's going on down there..," said Kitty, realizing we were further away from her by now. "I'd better go see!," she continued, running to the scene.

Meanwhile, Vana slowly began to regain her balance, looking down in great anger and still grinding her teeth. Finally, when she stood back to her feet, and clenched her fists, she looked up to me with great hatred in her eyes...

"You.. PUNNNNKKKKKK!," she yelled with veins showing in her eyes. It was quite obvious she could quickly become temperamental when the odds were stacked against her. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOOOUUUUUU!," she spat.

But I remained calm and replied, "Vana... please... stop this... There's no need. It doesn't have to end this way.. You can go peacefully... and never return to Splittsboro again.."

Her eye twitched as she replied, "Never return...? NEVER RETURN? YOU FOOOOOOLLLLLL! YOU NOR THIS CITY WILL EVER BE RID OF ME, AND YOU WILL DIE!"

Just then, Vana turned her head to see Kitty approaching from the distance. She smirked, deviously, as Kitty finally made it to where we currently were. Before Kitty even had the chance to speak, Vana pulled out a knife from behind and grabbed Kitty in a headlock, pointing the blade to her neck.

"AAAAH!," screamed Kitty.

"KITTY!," I panicked.

"Hahaha!," laughed Vana, evilly. She held the knife closer to Kitty and said, "You see, Needles? Now the shoe's on the other foot! If you dare try to harm me anymore, I'll slit this brat's throat straight from her neck! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Grinding my teeth very nervously, I quickly realized I did not know what to do...

"Eric... don't.. worry about me...!," pled Kitty, struggling to breath. "This is her only way to ensure you can't make the final blow!"

"No, Kitty!," I said. "Your life is more important to me than killing Vana! And she'll certainly kill you if I make any sudden movement!"

Just then, lightning struck once again, as the storm was getting closer to Splittsboro. The rain would begin to fall any time now, as would Kitty if I were to do anything against Vana's orders at this point. Once again.. she had me under her control. And this time, my best friend's life was on the line! The wind began to pick up in speed, blowing many leaves and our hair.

"Eric! What are you waiting for? Kill Vana, now!," pled Kitty.

"QUIET, BRAT!," spat Vana, squeezing Kitty in her arm.

"Rrrrh!," I groaned, slightly moving forward, only for Vana to quickly hold the knife even closer to Kitty, warning me not to lose my cool... if I got her _point._

Just then, behind Vana in the shadows, footsteps could be heard through the leaves.. getting closer and closer..

Vana's ears twitched as she quickly looked behind herself, not expecting to find... "TREVOR?," she exclaimed, seeing him much older now, and holding a knife in his right hand.

"Put her down.. Vana..," he warned with a deep glare, pointing the knife forward.

"Wow, Trevor!," I exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in years! You look so much older now!"

"Well, uh... yeah, dude. We are 18 now...," he said, blankly.

"Oh, uh... right..," I replied, rubbing the back of my head.

"Ha!," spat Vana. "So the big doofus from our Sidekick Academy decided to show up and play hero?"

"Okay, first off.. I'm no hero. Just a sidekick. And two: I know I'm a doofus! I don't have to be reminded of it..," Trevor replied.

Vana rolled her eyes, threw Kitty to the ground, and charged at Trevor with her knife.

"TREVOR, WATCH OUT!," I pled.

"Rrrh...!," groaned Trevor, nervously. He quickly struck his knife forward, only for Vana to duck and knee him in the gut, causing him to drop it. She then jolted her knife forward, stabbing him right between the eyes.

"AH!," I exclaimed, completely shocked.

"TREVOR!," exclaimed Kitty in fear.

"Aaah.. aaaah...," he weakly moaned as Vana held the knife inside his face.

"Aaaww... what's wrong? Did I make it too painful..?," she teased, much to Trevor having no reply. His face became paused with a shocked expression... and his eyes soon rolled to the back of his head.

"NO, TREVOOOOORRRR!," I cried.

"TREVOORRRRR!," cried Kitty.

"Heh...," scoffed Vana with a spiteful smirk. She then pushed his now motionless body to the ground.

"YOU MONSTER!," spat Kitty with tears coming from her eyes.

"TREVOR, NO!," I cried, flying down to him. I shook his body, repeatedly. "Trevor...," I pled with tears. "TREVOR..! TREVOR, NO! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! YOU CAN'T BE!"

"Hahahaha!," laughed Vana, proudly. "Sorry, Needles..," she teased. "Looks like your brainless pal's met the end of the line." As I continued to cry, not even knowing what to think, she continued, "He's gone... Gone forever. And there's nothing you can do about it..."

"You'll... pay for this, Vana! YOU'LL PAY!," yelled Kitty with tears in her eyes.

Though I was deeply hurt, I had little time for crying... But I could not help myself but to continue. Before my very eyes, my best friend, Trevor Troublemeyer, laid dead on the ground. In his motionless expression, I could see his cry for help... He needed someone to make Vana pay for ending his life in such a manner. Poor Trevor never even had the chance to make a girlfriend.. nor did he even have the chance to say goodbye... And then... something inside me was beginning to boil. Within my very being was a storm brewing. One even more powerful than the storm at hand approaching Splittsboro...

"HAHAHAHA!," laughed Vana, evilly, enjoying the misery at hand..

From the the way she played me... to the abuse I endured... and now, even the death of my best friend! ...I could no longer keep the anger inside of me concealed.. I was done showing mercy to Vana... I was done making excuses for her! She had to die! SHE HAD TO PAY FOR KILLING MY BEST FRIEND!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!," I screamed so loud, it caused the entire forest to shake.

"WOOAAAAH!," exclaimed Kitty, falling down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH?," exclaimed Vana, suddenly sporting a very shocked expression.

"I PROMISE TO KILL YOU, VANAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!," I exclaimed as tears continued to run down my face. I then immediately flew towards Vana, socking her in the gut with all my might,

"GAAAAAAH!," she went, coughing out many ounces of blood.

I then grabbed her by the body, pinned her to the ground, pulled my fist back, and started beating her in the face, seventy times.

"AAAH! AAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!," she exclaimed with her eyes, nose, and mouth becoming bloodier and bloodier. She also gained black eyes, both very dark and swollen by the time I was done.

I then kneed her in the chest with all my might.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!," she yelled, feeling many of her ribs break.

I then held up her head and punched her straight in the mouth. "OOOOOOF!," she went as over twenty teeth flew out. And before I knew it, my punches became like wildfire, as I beat her from all over, unmercifully. I was like a wild beast, ruthless and unstoppable. Vana stood no chance against my fury as I stopped beating her, grabbed her by the head, and threw her right into an oncoming bolt of lightning from the clouds... And BULL'S-EYE!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!," she screamed, getting electrocuted by uncountable bolts of electricity. Once the lightning faded, she went falling from the sky and crashed into the ground on her face, severely burned, with an entirely gray body, and steaming like cooked turkey...

"Ooooh... ooooh...," she moaned weakly, slowly regaining her balance. She looked forward and laughed, "Ahahaha... hahahaha...," only dumbly and weakly. It was quite apparent she now suffered a slight concussion..

Just then, a bolt of lightning struck a tree behind her. The tree quickly set on fire from all over, causing it to come falling forward. She looked behind herself. "Aaaaa... aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!," she screamed, seeing the tree come towards her. And then.. she was crushed beneath it, engulfed in the flames.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!," she cried, being burned alive at the scenes. Trevor may have been gone... But one would lie if they were to say he was not avenged.

A few seconds later, the rain began to fall. I now held Trevor in my arms, looking down sadly and shedding a tear. I then heard the voice of my remaining best friend...

"You... you did it, Eric...," said Kitty with a smile from behind me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked to her. "You're... a hero...," she concluded. To that, I smiled...

...

By six o'clock that morning, the sun would once again rise.. and dawn on what would be Splittsboro's new hero..

Everyone in the entire city of Splittsboro stood in the forest, seeing the remains of what was the ultimate battle. The fallen trees and craters in the ground told all...

"We are live with breaking news!," exclaimed a news reporter to a camera before her.

Meanwhile, I was consoled by my old professor, Pamplemoose, who floated before me in his hovercraft, and was accompanied by many people who surrounded me. Some were even taking our photos... especially mine.

"Eric... you did it!," he exclaimed, rejoicingly. "You saved Splittsboro!"

"I... I did!," I exclaimed. "I'm a hero, just like Maxum Man!"

"Correction...," said a voice inside me, obviously being Maxum Man. "You areMaxum Man... Maxum Boy.."

Hearing Pamplemoose, of all people, deem me a hero was one thing... But hearing such words from the man who made me what I am, Maxum Man.. it brought me to tears of great joy...

I then lost my train of thought, remembering something...

"Uh... just hold on, guys," I said to the crowd. I then walked from them and over to Kitty in the distance. I came to find she had just finished burying Trevor in the spot he was killed. Kneeling over his grave, she shed a tear... and wiped it from her eye.

Standing beside her, I paused... "Hmmm... it needs something...," I puzzled. I then looked next to his grave, seeing his war helmet. "Aha!," I exclaimed, getting an idea. Kitty looked to me curiously as I picked up the helmet and placed it on top of his burial.

"It's just how he would've wanted it...," I said with a smile. "Trevor...," I said, saluting, "I salute you...," with deep emotion. With that, I knew what my next move would be... Looking to Kitty, I smiled and said, "So... I take it you like me...?"

Kitty grew a puzzled expression. "What?," she said, pretending not to know.

I chuckled. "Aw, come on, Kitty.. Here... I'll help you," I said, reaching my arms forward and holding her by hers. I then leaned forward, puckering my lips, and kissing hers, deeply.

"Awwwwww...," went the crowd, very happy for us. As for Vana, the ashes of her body blew with the wind... showing she was truly gone, and no longer a threat to humanity.

Kitty blushed.. and caressed her arms around me, kissing as well.

Maxum Brain floated to the crowd, shedding digital tears. "This is truly beautiful.. Absolutely beautiful!"

Finally, I let go of Kitty. The two of us blushed and giggled.

"Eric...," she said with a smile, "thank you..."

I smiled as well and carried her in my arms, much to us both smiling to one another.

"Congratulations, Eric...," said a peaceful voice from the crowd, all too familiar to me.

"Mrs. Glama..?," I replied, seeing her walk to me. "Hey, uh.. sorry about Vana.. and your guitar getting burned in the fire..."

"It's quite alright, Eric...," she said, peacefully. "I've learned I don't need it anymore... Not when I have the wild on my side.." With that, many creatures of the forest surrounded her, acting as though she became a mother to them.

With a smile, I said, "You don't have to stay here if you don't want, Mrs. Glama. I think Brain wouldn't mind keeping you at the Maxum Mansion until you could get back on your feet."

"It is true," said Brain with a nod. "We have more than enough room for your humble company, Mrs. Glama!"

"The offer is tempting..," she said with a smile. "But I've come to find the wild is my true calling. Thanks to Vana, I now know my true home... I even made a new friend." Just then, an all too familiar cat crawled out from her shirt.

"NIGHT!," I exclaimed, happily. He quickly jumped on my shoulder and licked my face. "Ahahaha!," I giggled. "I missed you too, buddy.. It's been so long!"

"Awww, Eric, he's adorable!," exclaimed Kitty.

"He's an old friend I made back when Vana put me out to work," I said. "Had it not been for her, I wouldn't have found him." I then said to Night, "But I think you should stay with Mrs. Glama, little guy. She needs you..."

He smiled and nodded, jumping in Mrs. Glama's arms. She laughed as he licked her face.

Having said my goodbyes, I knew it was time for me to go. "Well, people of Splittsboro... My time with you today is short. But just know the evil Vana is gone... and you may all live at peace once again!"

To that, they all cheered. I continued, "And remember, my good people.. if you ever need a hero, I will be there! Until then... I, Maxum Boy, bid you all adieu! Until next time..." And with that, the people cheered even more as I flew to the sky with Kitty. Maxum Brain, Mrs. Glama and Night waved to me, happily.

"Goodbye, Eric... Maxum hero to us all...," said Brain with deep emotion.

Meanwhile, I continued to fly with Kitty.

"Eric..?," she said.

"Yes, Kitty..," I replied, looking to her with a smile. She then pecked my lips, much to me blushing again. I then looked forward, exclaiming with glee, "MAXUM BOY, AWAY!"

And with that, the two of us headed for the sun.. embarking on a journey of what would be the rest of our lives... together. Sadly, I would never discover until a later time that Master XOX was actually Trevor's father. And Trevor died not knowing the secret... But regardless, I knew he would be proud of me if he were still around. And somehow... I believe he watched over me, proud of the hero I had become. With Splittsboro finally seeing me for my true importance, and me finally having someone in my life who would truly care about me, I was more than just a superhero at this point.. I was a completed superhero.

...

**The End...**


End file.
